The Tengu Legacy-Book 2 'Tempus'
by Brooke Thomas
Summary: Follows on directly from 'The Tengu Legacy'. Leonardo's life has never been the same since he met Quayla (O/C). Together they've faced death and the birth of their daughter, Jade. Birth, death, wait, what joyous occasion are we missing? But can a mutant and a human really have a happy ending? And what about their half mutant daughter? Reviews very much appreciated. :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own the TMNT. I do own Quayla and Jade **

"Oh my gosh Quayla, is that…?" April gasps as she grabs Quayla's left hand, eyeing the humble ring now placed there. "Did Leo?!"

"No!" Leo and Quayla chime in unison from separate corners of the kitchen.

"Oh," April pouts a little, "I love a good wedding. Anyway Leo, isn't it time you made an honest woman of the mother of your child?"

Leo picks his daughter up and heads for the door. "Uhh, Jade and I are going to do our morning exercises."

April tuts and calls after him loudly. "Chicken!"

"Actually I asked Leo," Quayla admits quietly.

"You did?! He didn't say no did he?"

"Of course not, he's always wanted to ask me but we have to be realistic…we just can't. Anyway we have Jade, no piece of paper will change that bond," Quayla replies as she dumps dishes into the sink.

April studies Quayla who is now throwing herself into scrubbing the dishes within an inch of their life. Quayla wasn't about to admit to it but she wanted that irrelevant piece of paper as much as the next woman.

Outside Leonardo joins the rest of his family who are going over an old training exercise with Master Splinter, he puts Jade down, confident this is a lesson she can also join in with. She absorbs everything Leo and Quayla have taught her so far and relishes her Grandfather's tuition especially.

"Leo, just what the shell do you think you're doing?" Donatello asks as he watches his brother and niece take their positions.

"Jade can handle this Don, she's ready," Leo replies, smiling at Jade who beams back at him with pride.

Don sighs. "Duh. Not Jade, you. I said no training. You'll pull your stitches."

"Oh," Leo says as he looks down at his side, the stab wound he received from Bishop when they were fighting to save Jade was still angry looking, and throbbing again now he thought about it. "I guess I'll sit this one out then."

"Aw Leo, you're a terrible back seat Sensei! You're not gonna watch are you?" Mikey complains, earning him a withering look from Splinter.

Leo sits under a nearby tree and closes his eyes. That would have to suit his brother because he was sure as shell not going back to the kitchen where April would no doubt be waiting to finish advising him on the pros of marriage. It also meant he could keep half an eye on his daughter's progress. He hears footsteps approaching and smiles.

"How's she doing?" Quayla asks, passing Leo a hot cup of green tea as he opens his eyes.

"Thanks. Good from what I can tell, I'm not supposed to be watching," Leo replies.

"Donnie made you sit out huh?"

"Yep, and Mikey called me a back seat Sensei."

"Ouch," Quayla replies, laughing.

Leo takes a sip of his tea. "What did April say?"

"You're off the hook," Quayla replies with a wink.

Leo frowns and takes her hand in his. "…I don't want to be."

Quayla thinks for a moment then slaps her free hand to her forehead. "Wait…why didn't I think of this before?!"

Leo looks at her, puzzled.

"The Daimyo! Leo, he could marry us!" Quayla says excitedly before recovering her composure and casting her eyes down, mumbling, "Well…y'know, if that was what you wanted…"

Leonardo lifts her chin and says with absolute sincerity, "Yes. Please will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

"Um…I already asked you," Quayla jokes.

Leonardo smiles, nothing had been conventional about their relationship but he was definitely going to do this the old fashioned way. "Humour me."

Quayla throws her arms around Leo, almost knocking him backwards with the force, whispering "Yes," before kissing him intensely.

"Q and Leo sittin' in a tree, K, I, S, S, I, N, G!" Raph hollers, grinning before turning his attention back towards the lesson.

"Real mature Raph," Quayla groans as she pulls on his bandana a second later.

"Jeez, Q, would you not do that?!" Raph says with a start, shoving her playfully, "Sneaking up on a ninja, it just ain't right!"

Quayla laughs and shoves him back. "You deserved that. Anyway what use is being freakishly quick if you can't have a little fun with it?"

Jade runs towards Quayla, shouting, "Mommy, did you see? I did katas with Uncle Mikey, Uncle Donnie and Uncle Raph!"

"You did great sweetheart," Quayla replies, smiling at her daughter's enthusiasm.

"Pft, she's fibbing Jadie, she was too busy making out to see!" Mikey adds, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively and receiving a smack from Leo as he joins the group.

"What?! You were!" Protests Mikey as he rubs his head.

"That was private and if you and Raph were paying attention to what Master Splinter was teaching you, you wouldn't have had time to look," admonishes Leo, crossing his arms.

"See," Mikey whispers to Raph and Don as he points at his eldest brother, "back seat Sensei."

They nod seriously in agreement before bursting into laughter.

Leo shakes his head in exasperation as he heads towards where Splinter is sitting.

He kneels before his father. "Master Splinter, may I speak with you?"

A wry smile crosses Splinter's face. "Of course my son, but I cannot control what your brothers see or say…unfortunately."

"Actually Sensei, I wanted to talk about Quayla and I, we think we've found a way we could be married, that is, if you would give us your blessing."

"You do not need my blessing Leonardo."

Leo bows his head and swallows hard. "I do Sensei. I know my actions must have disappointed you, and you've shown nothing but understanding."

Splinter shakes his head. "I am not disappointed my son, as a father it is my duty to understand my children. If Jade were to make the same choices…could you be angry with her?"

"No, not if she was happy," Leo replies as he raises his head to look his father in the eye.

Splinter puts a hand on his eldest son's shoulder and smiles. "You have my blessing."

"Thank you Sensei," Leonardo says as he again bows his head in respect.

"Dude, you're not actually taking the plunge are you?!" Mikey shouts, having clearly been eavesdropping.

Donatello and Raphael, halfway through a kata, lower their weapons and turn to their older brother as he approaches them.

Donatello glances at Mikey and Raph, they shrug at him and he sighs. "Leo, no offense, we're happy for you, but how exactly are you going to pull this off? We can't blindfold a minister."

Leo puts a reassuring hand on Don's shell. "We're going to the Battle Nexus."

Mikey flings his arm around Leo's shoulder, laughing. "Aw, you old romantic Leo! Getting married where hundreds of beings from across the multiverse have had the snot knocked out of them, Cute must be so happy!"

"It was her idea," Leo replies, his eyes searching for Quayla and Jade. He spies them chasing each other around the field and smiles, Quayla is obviously letting Jade win. His smile falters. They would have to stop that soon, as the bearer of the book of the Tengu Shredder Jade could not allow herself to be caught by anyone, just as Quayla couldn't when she carried the book. If the blood of the book bearer was spilt, so were the book's secrets giving anyone who could decipher the glyphs the blood formed the power of the Tengu Shredder.

"So," Raph says as he pushes Mikey's arm off Leo's shoulder, replacing it with his own, "who's the Best Man?"

Leo's eyes widen, he really hadn't thought this through…

A/N: So, looks like we're having a wedding after all! (Due to popular demand ;) ) As always, feel free to review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo gently extracts himself from the weight of Raph's arm. "Guys, we only just decided, we don't have to rush into anything," he replies, hoping it sounded convincing.

April dashes out from the house with Casey in tow, coming to a breathless halt in front of Leonardo who looks at her alarmed. "I just heard!" she squeals, "Where are Quayla and Jade? We have to start planning, there's so much to do!"

Leo claps a hand over his eyes, taking a deep, calming breath. He feels a hand on his shoulder and Quayla whispers in his ear, "I got this."

Quayla slides her hand into Leo's and applies her most charming smile as she confronts their family. "April, guys, we appreciate the enthusiasm but we just want to keep it simple. Please?"

"Spoil sports," April mutters, folding her arms.

"April, babe, let 'em do what they want," Casey adds, casually draping his arm across her shoulders.

Leo lets out a relieved, "Thank you," before a small pat on his leg distracts him. He drops to one knee to look his daughter in the eye. "What's up Jade?"

Jade takes a large breath, thinks for a moment, then tugs Quayla's hand so she too is facing her.

"Do I still get to be bridesmaid?" she blurts out.

Leo and Quayla nod, smiling.

"Can I wear a pretty dress?"

"Of course sweetie," Quayla replies, sweeping away another of Jade's unruly curls.

"Mommy, are you going to wear a pretty dress?"

"Um…" Quayla starts, her voice going up an octave.

April's arms fly into the air in desperation, knocking Casey sideways. "Quayla, you _have_ to wear a dress!"

Quayla looks down at her current outfit, a powder blue kimono style shirt that crossed over at her chest, cut short so it revealed a glimpse of her waist, teamed with simple black samue pants. She looks to Leo who holds up his hands, he didn't wear clothes, never mind have an opinion on them.

"Fine," she grumbles, "but I really don't see what's wrong with what I'm wearing."

April looks slightly smug as she leads Quayla and Jade back into the farmhouse to discuss dresses.

"So Leo, who's the Best Man?" Casey asks innocently.

Leo inhales, he had to choose the fairest option. "I think I'd like Usagi."

Everyone groans. Raph punches him in the arm, "Cheater."

"Sorry," answers Leo with an apologetic grin.

Master Splinter, having observed the scene quietly, stands and neatly folds his hands over his walking stick. "I will make the arrangements with the Daimyo and we will get a message to Usagi," he beckons for Leonardo to follow him, "come my son. There is much to do."

Leo sees his escape and willingly obliges, leaning in to whisper to his father a grateful, "Thank you."

Splinter raises an eyebrow, "I was being serious Leonardo, we must make arrangements right away," he answers sternly as he walks back towards the house.

Leo follows his Sensei wondering if Quayla is faring any better with April and if it's too late to elope to Las Vegas, they see some pretty strange stuff there…right?

"Welcome old friend," the Daimyo opens his arms in greeting as Splinter appears through the portal, followed closely by the rest of the wedding party. The plans had gone ahead quickly and it had been just two short weeks since Quayla and Leo had decided to marry.

"Thank you Daimyo, we are most honoured by your gracious hospitality," Splinter responds as he bows, "please, let me introduce you to our friends."

Casey and April step forward and bow to the Daimyo as Splinter had instructed them to do before they left for the Nexus.

The Daimyo's son peeps from behind his father's robe and gazes upon their guests, he spies Leonardo and smiles, feeling more confident when he spots the friend who once saved his life. His curiosity grows when he sees the small girl clutching at Leo's hand. She shrinks away, a little shy, but continues to sneak glances at him.

Leo gives Jade a gentle pat, "Jade, this is the Daimyo's son, Ue-Sama."

"Hi," Jade manages with a short wave.

Ue-Sama grins from each of his elfin ears. "Would you like to play Jade?"

Jade looks up at Leo and Quayla for permission, they nod. Ue-Sama reaches for Jade's hand, Jade reaches out and taps his, "Tag. You're it!" she shouts, laughing as she runs off.

"Not too far Jade, stay where we can see you!" Quayla calls after her daughter as she disappears into the distance.

Another portal appears and Usagi walks through it with Gennosuke bringing up the rear. They each bow to the Daimyo before joining Leonardo and Quayla.

Leo greets his friend with a small bow. "Usagi, it's good to see you. Thank you for coming. I think you've met Quayla?"

"Indeed I have Leonardo-san, but it was many years ago. Are you both well?" Usagi replies.

"We're fine Usagi, thank you, and thank you for doing this," Quayla adds.

"It is an honour my friends," Usagi answers as he leans to Leonardo and says in a quiet aside, "choosing one of your brothers was too difficult, eh Leonardo?" A hint of a smile crosses his face.

"You know me too well Usagi," Leo responds laughing.

Gennosuke wanders over to where Raph, Mikey and Don are talking with Casey and April.

"Aw, who invited Gen?!" Whines Mikey as he spots the not so welcome guest in the midst.

Gen is oblivious to their reaction and twirls the piece of grass he is chewing between his fingers. "Good to see you turtle creatures and saru! I didn't think you'd be here!"

Casey raises a fist which Raph stops mid movement.

"Leave it Case, we don't want no trouble," Raph warns.

Casey grumbles, "I ain't a monkey," and receives a sympathetic pat from Raph. April stifles a laugh.

"Guys, can we get a move on? This stuff is heavy. April what on earth did you pack?" Don asks as he shifts the luggage he and Mikey are saddled with.

April shoots a horrified look their way. "Donnie, Mikey, be careful with those, the dresses are in there!"

"Bridesmaidzilla," mumbles Mikey under his breath. Don snickers.

"Yes, let us all begin the celebrations," the Daimyo instructs as he leads the group towards his palace.

Leo hangs back and motions for Usagi to join him, Quayla looks at him quizzically.

"There's something I need to pick up from the village, we'll be back soon," Leo assures her.

Leonardo and Usagi visit the resident swordsmith and pick up the items Leo ordered. A plain band of the unusual steel coloured metal the Nexus produced, Quayla's wedding ring, and an intricately detailed locket are waiting for him. Leo turns the locket over in his hand and thanks the swordsmith profusely for it is a true example of the smith's skill. Leo produces two small, oval, photographs from his belt and inserts them into the halves of the locket. One is a photo of Jade, beaming, and the other a rare picture of Leo and Quayla that Donatello had snapped a few years earlier.

Usagi smiles at the pictures. "You have a beautiful family Leonardo-san."

"I know Usagi, I'm not sure how I got so lucky," Leo replies as he closes the locket.

"Well, let us get you married my friend before she changes her mind," Usagi jokes and they turn towards the Daimyo's grand residence.

A/N; So Leo cheated on the Best Man a bit but it did seem the natural choice, lol. Enjoy the good times while they last folks, there's a twist and half around the corner!


	3. Chapter 3

Quayla lets out a small sigh and stares out of the window as April continues to fuss with her hair. The Daimyo had kindly put them up in the guest quarters and the view from the room was stunning.

"Is something wrong Quayla?" asks April as she checks her work in the dressing table mirror.

"I wish my Dad was here, y'know to give me away," Quayla replies, "I couldn't even ask the Ancient One because of his ties with the Ninja Tribunal, we didn't exactly want them involved after everything that's happened."

Splinter clears his throat as he appears in the doorway. "It is almost time, are you both ready?"

Quayla stands and lets the creases fall out from her floor length, silk dress. She had to give April credit, the dress did look nice and the powder blue Quayla always favoured made her feel less conspicuous. Jade had a matching knee length dress but had run off to show Ue-Sama immediately after putting it on. Quayla hoped she hadn't gotten it too dirty playing but suppressed a grin knowing that she most probably had.

"April, could you go and find Jade please?" Quayla asks. April hurries away to locate the AWOL bridesmaid while Splinter offers Quayla his arm. She takes it saying hesitantly, "Master Splinter, I don't suppose you'd like to…"

"It would be an honour. Your Father would be proud of you, as am I" Splinter replies, giving her arm a gentle pat.

Quayla nods and bites her lip to stop it quivering.

The small gathering of wedding guests turn and gasp as Quayla makes her appearance in the great hall. Jade grins, clearly enjoying the limelight as she dutifully steps ahead. Splinter places Quayla's hand in Leonardo's, they smile at their Sensei as he takes a seat next to Jade. Mikey, sat further along the row, gives them a wink and the thumbs up.

"You look amazing Cute," Leo whispers.

Quayla blushes and takes in Leo's ceremonial robes. "You don't look so bad yourself."

The Daimyo conducts a simple ceremony, binding the couple together physically and spiritually. Usagi gives Leo the ring he had forged and he places it on Quayla's finger with pride. Quayla in turn surprises him with a gold band on a chain which she places around his neck.

"It was my Father's," she explains quietly, her eyes filling up.

"Then I'll treasure it," Leo replies solemnly.

The Daimyo concludes the ceremony by banging the Warstaff on the flagstone floor, declaring, "By the laws of the Battle Nexus I state that you are bound in matrimony. May your union always be victorious."

Gyoji appears in his usual swirl of fluid mysticism, twirling his paddle. "It is a tie," he states, causing laughter to ripple across the room, before he disappears again.

Leo and Quayla share a brief kiss to applause from their family and friends.

"Party time!" Mikey calls as he picks Jade up and spins her around.

"Indeed, let us celebrate my friends," Booms the Daimyo with a clap of his large hands.

The festivities arranged by the Daimyo carry on late into the evening. Leo even manages a dance with his new wife although proves to be terrible at it and stands on her dress several times before handing her over to her youngest brother in law. Leo sits next to Don and Raph, relieved to be out of the limelight.

"Jeez Leo, for someone who makes Ninjutsu look easy ya made that look painful!"Raph teases.

Leo shrugs defensively. "I guess I need more practice."

Don raises an eyebrow at Raph and they both lean in towards their older brother. Leo looks at them bewildered as Don takes a small item from his robe pocket and slips it into Leo's belt.

"Speaking of…for god's sake Leo, live a little. It's your wedding night."

"Donatello, tell me you did not just give me what I think you just gave me?!" Leo splutters with a horrified expression.

Don and Raph sit back in their chairs and mimic locking their lips then disposing of the imaginary key over their shoulders. Leo glares at them as they continue to smirk.

Jade, now dancing with Quayla and Mikey, lets out an enormous yawn. Quayla gathers her up and carries her over to Leo.

"It's getting late, we should put Jade down for the night," Quayla says as she strokes Jade's hair, Leo nods in agreement. It had been a long day.

"Let Casey and I do that," April answers as she joins them.

"Jade is sleeping in our room April," Don interjects.

Jade rubs her eyes sleepily. "I am?"

"She is?" Quayla asks, surprised.

"Yup, It'll be like a sleepover!" Mikey says with a grin, "we can stay up all night and play pranks on Uncle Raph."

Raph issues an idle threat, "You'd better not Mikey or I swear…"

Jade giggles and high fives her mischievous Uncle.

"Come on then Jade, let's get you settled sweetheart," April says as she takes Jade from Quayla who looks as if she may start to protest. April rolls her eyes at her, "she'll be fine Quayla. You two have a night off."

Quayla perches on Leo's knee, they exchange a worried glance.

"Um…Ok."

Leo and Quayla watch April, Casey and Mikey head off towards the guest wing with Jade in tow, chattering away to them.

"We should go and thank the Daimyo for all his trouble," Leo says picking up Quayla's hand to look at her wedding ring.

Quayla agrees and pulls Leo to his feet. They walk together towards where the Daimyo is seated, talking with Splinter. They bow deeply, halting the old friend's conversation.

Leonardo addresses the throne, "Daimyo, we cannot thank you enough for your kindness and generosity."

"It is the least I could do Leonardo, I owe you my son's life and your father has been a good friend to me all these years," the Daimyo replies, patting Splinter's shoulder fondly.

"Go and get some rest my son, it has been a long day for all of us," Splinter advises.

Leo stands and helps Quayla up, the long dress hampering her movement slightly.

"Thank you Sensei…for everything," Leo replies, emotion colouring his voice.

"G'night you two!" Raph yells, drawing attention to the couple attempting to slip away.

"Yeah, sleep tight!" Donnie adds chuckling.

Quayla grins. Leo throws his brothers a dirty look.

The next morning Quayla opens her eyes and Leo's blurred face comes into focus, staring at her.

"Did you even sleep?" she laughs, pulling him closer.

"A little," Leo replies ruefully. He reaches under Quayla's pillow. "I got you a present."

Quayla sits up. "I don't need anything else."

"Hold out your hand," He says, ignoring her comment. She obeys, intrigued.

Leo places the locket into his wife's waiting palm.

"Leo…" Quayla breathes, opening the tiny clasp so the photographs hidden within are revealed, tears well in her eyes.

Leo's face falls. "I…I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I love it…and you," Quayla mumbles throwing her arms around him, Leo holds her tight.

"It's really quiet in here," Quayla observes after a while.

"You're missing Jade aren't you?" Leo asks and she nods.

"Me too," he replies getting up from the bed, "I'll go get her. I hope Mikey didn't wind her up too much."

Quayla listens to Leo's footsteps padding down the echoing hallway and rouses herself from the bed. She seats herself at the dressing table and looks in the mirror, her hair was a mess. She sighs and reaches for the brush. Jade would probably not thank her for inheriting these curls when she was older.

A flicker of light in the mirror catches Quayla's eye, she looks behind her. Nothing. Wary, she carries on brushing, keeping an eye on the mirror's reflection. A large crackle and a rip shatter the tranquil room, opening a blinding white portal behind Quayla. She spins around, reacting instantly. A clawed hand looms out at her and plunges an ornate sword into her chest, piercing her heart.

"No…" Quayla chokes, grabbing at the locket around her neck as she slumps to the ground.

A tear slides over her cheek but her eyes are staring vacantly ahead before it splashes on the floor.

A/N: Sorry! I hope I haven't traumatised anyone… or made then sick with the sappy bits ;) . I found the romance quite hard to write knowing this was where it was going but hopefully I did it some justice.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Tissues at the ready? Good. I am so sorry, it's breaking my heart to write this but please believe me when I tell you it will all work out and the story will be worth it. I created Quayla when I was a kid so trust me, it's very hard to do this to my own character.

"Nice night Leo?" Raph asks with a wicked grin watching Leo stroll into the guest suite his brothers are sharing.

"If I find out you were listening…" Leo threatens with his face flushed.

Raph shrugs, barely containing a smirk. "It was an innocent question, not my fault ya mind is in the gutter."

"Don't tease him Raph. It's romantic," Don adds as he straightens out his bed, "It _was_ romantic, right Leo?"

Leo crosses his arms and stares ahead, his brother's eyes boring back into his. Eventually he cracks and utters, "Yes, for Christ's sake. Yes."

"Mikey and Jade, are on the balcony," Don grins.

"Thank you," Leo replies curtly, feeling relieved to be headed outside so he can cool his burning face. Last night was obviously not his first time, Jade was living proof of that, but it had felt like it. They had both been nervous and worried about the risk involved, knowing another child could inherit the mutation in an entirely different way. Of course the first time they had both been naïve, neither having exactly been well informed about the 'birds and the bees' growing up in a sewer and on a desolate mountain. Much as it pained him to admit it though, Don had been right. It was time for them to live a little.

"G'mornin Bro. How's married life?" Mikey asks spotting Leo.

Jade runs to Leo who hoists her up onto his shoulders giving her a better view of the Nexus.

"Hi Daddy!" she says excitedly, patting his head.

"Hey Jade, did you sleep ok?" Leo replies then turns to Mikey, "Morning Mikey. It's…interesting."

Mikey laughs. "Ha. Raph n' Don giving you grief already?"

"Yeah. Thanks for looking after Jade."

"No probs. We had fun and we got Uncle Raph real good, didn't we Jade?"

Jade stifles her giggles. "Mmm-hmm!"

Leo frowns, "Raph never said you two had done any…"

"MIKEY!" A roar erupts from inside. Raph runs onto the balcony, shaking worms from his head. He grabs Mikey in a headlock and starts trying to feed him one of the worms.

"We'll just leave you to it then," Leo smiles, lifting Jade down and holding her hand as they head back towards his and Quayla's room.

Along the long, cavernous hallway Leo's arms begin to goose bump and a chill creeps over him. He shudders despite the balmy temperature of the Nexus. He reaches an instinctive hand towards his katana the other gripping Jade's, something was wrong.

Outside the room door now the feeling intensifies.

Leo crouches to Jade and whispers, "Stay here for a moment," handing her his other katana. It was too big for her but she could wield it if necessary.

Leo pushes the door open. The tainted smell of blood reaches his nose before his eyes take in Quayla lying lifeless on the floor.

"No, no, no, no, no…" he repeats uselessly, collapsing to his knees next to her.

He checks for a pulse and finds nothing, her skin is so cold. An anguished scream escapes his mouth, turning to sobs. He touches the wound and shakily tries to apply pressure but the bleeding has already stopped. Another piercing scream escapes…wait, that wasn't him.

No.

Jade.

He whips around to see his daughter, stock still in the doorway, horror etched on her face. Running footsteps echo down the hall before his brothers and Splinter burst into the room.

Leo wipes his face and turns to his family.

"We can fetch her back," he chokes, "like before, I'll fetch her back."

Mikey sinks to the floor and sobs. Raph covers his mouth and Don looks ready to throw up. Splinter reaches for Jade but she shrugs his hand away and makes for her father. She avoids looking at the body as she touches Leo's shoulder.

"Not this time Daddy. We aren't allowed."

Leo stares at her for a long second before pulling her in to a tight hug, tears stream down their faces.

They bury Quayla under a blossoming tree in the Nexus. Leo decided it was better than taking her home where they would have nowhere to mourn her openly. Jade clutches Quayla's locket throughout the funeral, Leo wanted to bury it with her but Jade cried so hard he relented and gave it to her to 'keep safe.'

When the prayers and readings are completed Splinter approaches the Daimyo.

"Daimyo, I must ask, can you see who did this to my family? We must know. Leonardo will not rest until Quayla's death is avenged. There were no signs of a fight and she was a skilled warrior, she would not have allowed herself to be slain in such a way. Something truly evil has taken place here."

The Daimyo nods. "I shall use the Warstaff to look back at the events leading to her death. I agree Splinter-san, this seems wrong. I cannot believe this atrocity took place under my own roof, I am deeply sorry."

Splinter bows and hobbles over to his sons and the remainder of the wedding guests. Usagi and Leo are talking. Splinter arrives to catch the end of their conversation.

"…ever it takes Leonardo-san, I shall help you seek justice for this grave dishonour," Usagi vows, gripping Leo's shoulder.

"Thank you Usagi, you're a good friend," Leo replies but his voice is devoid of emotion.

"Leo, are you and Jade coming back with us? You should eat something," April says gently.

Leo stares ahead. "I need a moment. Can you take Jade?"

April smiles reassuringly and offers out her hand. "Sure. Jade, come on sweetie."

Jade's eyes widen and she clings to Leo in panic. He snaps out of his gaze, realising his mistake.

"I'm so sorry Jade. You don't have to go anywhere. We'll both just stay here for a minute, okay?" He soothes.

Jade nods and a fresh tear rolls down her cheek.

"We won't be far away Leo, if ya need us," Raph pats his brother's shell before turning to walk back with the others up the dusty path towards the Daimyo's residence.

Leo sits on the grass facing the blossom tree and Jade sits in his lap, he rocks her gently.

"Do you think Mommy will be lonely?" Jade asks, her lip trembling.

"Jade, do you remember being with Mom when she went to the spirit world before?" Leo asks, Jade's comment about 'not this time' had set him thinking.

Jade sniffs and frowns, "I think so…it's funny. It's like I remember but I don't know why. Mommy was upset…then we saw you and we were happy. It's like a dream, it's all fuzzy."

"Well, there were other people there. I think they were the Thomas family ancestors, they're going to look after her for us." Leo says as he stares at the tree, swaying in the slight breeze. The tears prick his eyes again so he takes a deep, steadying, breath.

Jade turns to him and mumbles, "I miss her Daddy."

Leo shuts his eyes, a bad idea, Quayla lying lifeless at his knees flashes before him. He opens his eyes and shakes his head, how was he going to do this alone? Why did he have to? Why? Why couldn't he be with the woman he loved? Who had taken her from them? The questions were running in an endless loop of despair, but they had to stop. He had to put Jade first and protect her at all costs.

"I miss her too," he replies softly, "but we have to be strong now Jade, we have to carry on and honour her memory by making her proud."

Leo lifts Jade from his lap and he stands. As they walk up the path he casts one more look towards the tree over his shoulder.

"Love you Cute," he whispers.

The Daimyo and Splinter stand in the throne room, again the Daimyo waves the Warstaff to create a viewing window and, after holding for a moment, the window collapses. They both sigh in frustration. They had tried four times now to harness the staff's power and observe what had happened to Quayla with no success.

"There is strong magic at work here," The Daimyo says rubbing his brow, "I do not know who could have conjured such power, but I will keep trying my old friend."

"Thank you Daimyo. I believe it would be best for my family if we were to go home now, we all must come to terms with what has happened. I trust you will keep us informed of any discoveries." Splinter replies.

The Daimyo nods. "Of course, travel safely Splinter-san,"

Splinter bows and walks slowly from the room, his gnarled stick clicking on the polished floor.

As the clicking fades away the Daimyo takes the Warstaff in hand, he had to try again. Perhaps the strong emotions of his friend were affecting the staff, it was easily influenced. He casts the staff over his head in a broad sweep and watches as the window takes shape.


	5. Chapter 5

The Daimyo slumps back into his throne, his mind feeling clouded and confused.

The window had held stable for just a few moments and he had witnessed Quayla seated at the dresser, what happened next had utterly bewildered him. A portal opened up behind the young woman and as she whirled around to face her opponent, the sword wielded by the attacker was already piercing her heart. The clawed, reptilian hand clutching at the blade withdrew quickly having caused maximum damage and in that moment exposed that terrible smiling face. The face was disturbingly familiar but the Daimyo could not place exactly why, not the face, the eyes. The eyes were known to him, the intensity of the green cutting into his own heart.

"My son…?" he murmurs, "how can it be?"

"Father, did you call?" Ue-Sama asks as he runs through the door and sits dutifully at his father's feet.

The Daimyo looks into his young son's eyes as they stare up at him, filled with innocence and wonder.

"No…my son, I…must have been mistaken."

"Leo, bro, you okay?" Mikey asks again, having gotten no response the first time from his brother who was seated in the kitchen staring into a stewed cup of cold tea.

They had been home a few days now and Leo had been withdrawing into silence ever since. He made an effort for Jade's sake, comforted her when she cried and listened when she needed to talk until she fell into exhausted sleep, still clutching her mother's locket tightly.

"What? Oh, sorry Mikey," he eventually replies.

"We're worried about you, you need to talk Leo. You can't keep bottling it up, Master Splinter said so," Don adds gently from across the table.

"I'm alright."

Raph shakes his head. "We all miss her bro, it's like we lost a sister," he takes a deep breath, showing emotion really wasn't easy, "It…hurts."

Leo swallows and answers through gritted teeth, "It's unbearable, if I give way to it…but I can't afford to, I can't be like this. I have to look after Jade. I've been thinking about letting her go back to school, it might help take her mind off things. We have to move on."

"You are not alone my son," Spinter's voice resonates around the kitchen before he appears in the doorway, "and you must allow yourself to grieve, so please, let us help you. If you wish for Jade to attend school again I will ask Casey and April for their assistance."

"Thank you Sensei," Leo replies. His eyes drift towards the teacup, frowning, he gets up to tip the spoiled contents down the sink. He turns and leans against the counter next to Raph. "Has the Daimyo been in touch?"

"No, I am sorry Leonardo. I have heard nothing." Splinter answers with regret.

"It's been a week!" Leo growls, slamming his fist against the counter, rage marring his features.

Raph grabs his shoulder. "Leo, chill. We're gonna find who did this and they're gonna pay."

"What's the point?! It won't bring her back!" He spits, angrily shrugging off Raph's hand and making for the doorway.

He gets as far as Mikey who stands in front of him, barring his exit.

"Michelangelo, please move," Leo orders in a low voice.

Mikey shakes his head, his eyes full of sorrow, and pulls his brother into a vice-like hug. Leo's shoulders sag and after a long moment he returns the hug.

"Thanks," Leo chokes.

Mikey releases his hold. "You're gonna get through this Leo."

"Daddy?" Jade's small face peers around the doorway.

Leo rubs his eyes with the heels of his hands. "I'm here Jade, what's the matter?"

Jade's lip trembles. "I had a bad dream again."

Leo puts his arms around her and picks her up. The nightmares had been a permanent feature of the last week and were understandable.

"Let's get you a glass of milk and I'll read you a story."

Splinter, Raph, Don and Mikey watch as their brother and niece head back towards the bedrooms.

"Do you think they'll be alright Sensei?" Don asks.

Splinter sighs. "In time, my son. In time."

**10 years later**

Jade taps her pen on the desk impatiently, this chemistry lesson was taking forever and shell was it boring. She yawns. The teacher shoots her a look of disapproval and she grins apologetically. Meghan, her lab partner, nudges her and flashes her eyes in warning. Jade rolls her eyes in return and turns her attention back to her textbook. Finally the bell rings and she snaps her book closed.

"Jeez Jade, you so nearly got us in trouble! You know Professor Adams goes nuts if he thinks we aren't listening." Meghan complains.

Jade shrugs, "Sorry. I had a late night and anyway didn't we already cover that?"

Meghan cocks an eyebrow. "No? Unless you're taking an extra credit class I don't know about."

"Unlikely Meg…" answers Jade with a smile. Meghan was like a teenage girl version of her Uncle Donnie, she embraced learning like it was a religion. That was probably where she'd heard their lesson before. Donatello had taken it upon himself to teach her science and math himself after 'finding' Jade's homework and laughing until he cried. Having a genius Uncle had its advantages however, it had meant Jade could keep up with her school work and train at the same time.

"So Jade, we're all going to Macy's after school to start trying on prom dresses. I don't suppose you'll be allowed to come as usual?" Meghan asks as they join the bustle of the corridor, expecting Jade's usual excuses.

"Umm…" Jade shoots the school security camera a baleful glare, "Actually, yes. I'm coming."

"Yay!" Meghan shouts, grabbing her friend and jumping up and down.

Jade laughs nervously. There would be hell to pay for this when she got home but she would call her Dad when she got there and stop him worrying at least. Besides, she always did as she was told and she knew damn well her Uncles and her Father had already enjoyed their fair share of mischief at her age, she'd heard the stories. Of course Donnie would doubtless be onto her before she even got chance to make the call, he'd rigged the security cameras around the school years ago to keep an eye on her. Jade understood and it wasn't like the worry was unfounded. When she was five, Agent Bishop had kidnapped her from her school under the pretence of being her Father, as if. Things were different now of course, now she could defend herself. She was the book bearer, she had to.

Meghan waves her hand in front of Jade's vacant eyes. "Hello? Earth to Jade? I said meet me at 3.30pm ok? Look don't freak out, no one is gonna tell your Dad where you are. It's not like we ever see the guy anyway."

Jade sighs, more secrets, she is so tired of secrets. "I'm not freaking out and I'll tell him where I am. He just worries about me, that's all."

"Well I'll see you later 'kay?" Meghan calls shoving her way through the crowds to her next lesson.

"Sure!" Jade replies consulting her lesson plan, she barely knew what day of the week it was. She knew the date approaching though, that was unrelenting in her thoughts. She subconsciously touches the locket hidden away under her t-shirt as her eyes scan the page, shell, math next. She starts threading her way along the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N; I do not own the TMNT, I do own Jade, Meghan and Quayla. 'We Bring an Arsenal' by Lost Prophets is from their 'Weapons' album (which I happen to like, a lot.) **

Jade twirls one of the curls falling around her face nervously as she punches the number into her shell cell. It rings once before it connects.

"Dad?" Jade ventures but silence echoes down the line, uh-oh. "Dad, I'm sorry okay? I just wanted to have some fun for once. I always do what you ask but please, just this once, I want to be a normal sixteen year old and go out with my friends. I'll do katas 'til I'm sick, just please let me do this?"

Leo sighs. "It's alright Jade, be careful and please be home by six."

"You aren't mad?" Jade asks, hardly able to believe her luck.

"No," he replies calmly, he'd seen this coming. Splinter used to seem psychic sometimes when he and his brothers were growing up but now, a father himself, he understood. "I um, put some money in your bag, the inner pocket. Have fun."

Jade's eyebrows shoot up in surprise. "You did? When did you…? Wait, never mind. Thank you!"

Leo can't help but smile a little. "You're welcome."

"Jade, are you coming or what?" Meghan shouts, laughing.

"See you later Dad, love you," Jade adds hurriedly, eager to join her friends.

"You too," Leo manages to get out before the call disconnects.

Raph, sat next to Leo on the couch, nudges him. "Worried sick, ain't cha?"

"Obviously," Leo groans, "She's more than capable of looking after herself, I know that, it's just hard to let go."

Splinter, sat in his favourite chair across from them, coughs to disguise the laugh escaping his mouth.

Jade shifts uncomfortably on the makeup counter stool, this was slightly more embarrassing than she'd bargained for.

"I'd just like a lip gloss, I really don't need anything else…" she protests.

"Shhh. Stop moving, you'll smudge the mascara. You have such an unusual skin tone y'know…it's almost got a green tint to it," the assistant muses, "You feeling ok? You aren't sick are you?" she asks pulling her hand away, suddenly concerned for the pristine counter as she fusses over Jade's face.

"It's a rare skin condition," Jade replies cautiously.

"Oh! Well, some foundation will soon fix that. Hmm, yes, a little blush and there you are, very pretty," the assistant adds with a flourish as she spins the stool so Jade can see in the mirror.

"Jade, you look so grown up!" Meghan gushes, admiring her friend's makeover.

Jade stares at herself in stunned silence, Quayla's face stares back at her from the mirror.

She clears her constricted throat. "Thank you, but I'd like to take it off now."

"But…" The assistant starts, confused.

"Now," Jade says firmly, locking eyes with her, "I'll just take the lip gloss please."

"Sure…let me ring that up for you," the assistant backs away warily to process the sale, watching Jade grab the wipes from the counter and start scrubbing her face.

Meghan rolls her eyes and grins. "Drama much?"

"Sorry," Jade smiles meekly between wipes, "You know my Dad will freak."

"You can stop now Jade, you're looking your usual seasick self again," Meghan jokes.

"Excellent," Jade says as she hops gracefully from the stool and strides purposefully towards the checkout.

"So…are you going to tell me who you're trying to impress or not?" Meghan asks as they board the escalator to meet up with the rest of the group.

Jade shrugs casually. "I don't know what you mean."

Meghan elbows her. "The lip gloss, you've never bothered before. Who is it? Someone at school?"

Jade's heart flips, she blushes deeply as she replies, "No…"

"Spill," Meghan instructs.

"He's just a friend Meg," Jade answers, exiting the escalator and waving to the rest of her friends, already swishing dresses around and laughing.

"Really, 'Just a friend'? Talk about the oldest one in the book Jade!"

Jade sighs and faces her friend. Meghan had accepted a lot of Jade's secrets without ever questioning them. It was an unspoken bond between them that some aspects of Jade's life just weren't discussed, no matter how curious Meghan got. This was clearly not on that list and she wasn't letting go without an answer.

"Urgh, alright! His name is Sam. We've met up every year since we were kids. I'll see him in a couple of days and I don't know what to expect, last time I saw him it was different…he was nice," Jade replies avoiding Meghan's gaze.

Meghan grins with satisfaction having managed to weasel the information out of Jade. "Well he'd be crazy not to like you. Come on, let's find something knock out for you to wear."

Jade grimaces, she wasn't sure Ue-Sama would appreciate Earth fashion.

"I'm home!" Jade yells, checking her watch, five fifty-eight exactly.

"Hey Jade, how goes the rebellion?" Don asks, tapping away on his keyboard.

Jade wanders over to see what her Uncle is working on now. "I'll have you know that I am precisely two minutes early…so I guess not that good. Apparently I suck at rebellion."

Don snorts, "Raph could always give you some pointers."

"Nah, I'll figure it out. Is Dad here?" Jade asks.

"Wearing out the floor in his room," Don replies, pointing over his shoulder.

"Thanks. You should take a break Uncle Donnie, your eyes look tired," Jade says gently.

Don waves her away. "In a bit, I just need to recalibrate these settings."

Jade sighs, she makes a mental note to take him some coffee after she's changed her clothes.

On the way to her room she knocks at her Father's door.

"Come in Jade," Leo calls. Jade shoves the heavy door and kneels in front of him, he smiles. "Did you have a good time?"

"Yeah, thanks Dad. I'm just gonna go change then I'll be ready for training, okay?"

"Sure," Leo replies, making an effort to sound positive.

Jade continues to her room passing Mikey, who high five/high threes her.

"Finally breaking loose lemonade?" he asks beaming.

Jade rolls her eyes and shakes her head, Mikey still insisted on using his nickname for her. When she was about nine years old Mikey had teased her saying that her hair would turn green as she got older. Jade was horrified and a quick search online told her that lemons were a natural way to get your hair blonde. Well lemons were in short supply down the sewer but Jade found an alternative, lemonade, and washed her hair in it for a week before anyone noticed. Mikey found it hilarious and dubbed her 'Lemonade-Jade' receiving a smack from Leo in the process.

"Nope, just wanted to be a teenager for once," Jade replies.

"You're no fun dude! Where's the chaos and the teen drama?" Mikey blurts, gesturing wildly.

Jade ducks into her room, quickly changing into the nearest pair of sweat pants and a vest, before emerging to pat her Uncle's cheek.

"That's what you're here for Uncle Mikey," she grins.

"Ooh funny," Mikey gives her a wicked smile, "Sleep with one eye open lemonade."

Jade laughs as she heads back to the kitchen and after taking a very grateful Donnie his cup of coffee, she joins Leo in the dojo.

"Take your position please Jade," Leo instructs.

"Ooh, one minute," Jade skips over to the old CD player hidden in the corner and hits play, Lost Prophets _We Bring an Arsenal_ blares out from the speakers.

Leo inhales and exhales slowly, once a week during training he allowed the music on, it was an experiment in concentration but Jade's recent CD choices seemed to be testing his rather than hers.

"Interesting choice," he adds with a smile. He passes her one of his katana and bows, "Ready?"

"Yes Sensei," Jade bows.

Leo attacks instantly. Jade dodges the charge efficiently with a backflip and slides into a split, sweeping her legs around to try and catch her father's. Leo anticipates the swing and jumps clear just in time.

"Faster!" He urges.

Jade speeds up as per her Sensei's request, spinning around to catch Leo's chest with the hilt of the katana, he takes a step backwards giving Jade the advantage, she strikes again.

"Better," Leo encourages as he twirls the blade in his hand before rushing Jade again, sword held low this time.

Jade deflects the blade and lunges with her own, her move is swift and seamless as she pierces her Father's arm. Leo sucks in a sharp breath and clasps the wound.

Jade's face contorts in horror, letting her katana drop to her side she rushes to Leo.

"Dad…I'm so sorry," she whispers while inspecting the cut.

Leo sweeps his leg under Jade's causing her to fall backwards and at the same time relieves her of her weapon, crossing the swords at her throat.

"Don't ever apologise Jade," he says gently, uncrossing the blades and giving her a hand up, "You had the upper hand. I'm proud of you."

Jade bites her lip, Leo winces at seeing Quayla's old trait.

"Well I am sorry, you aren't a foot soldier or some crazed scientist after my blood. I should have held back," Jade objects.

Leo places his hand on his daughter's shoulder and looks her in the eye. "You are the book bearer. You can't afford to hold back," he smiles, "Come on, that's enough for today. Let's go eat and you can tell me about your shopping trip."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N; Wow, this chapter has taken some writing! Got there finally though ****, phew. **

_**Mago**_** is Japanese for grandchild by the way, Splinter always refers to the guys as 'my sons' but Granddaughter felt a little clunky for him to use like that. **

**As usual I claim no ownership of anything TMNT related but I do own Jade and Quayla. **

**Thank you to everyone who is reading the story, please enjoy!**

"Noooo!" Leo shouts as he awakens, bolt upright and panting. He covers his eyes and shivers, the sweat clinging to him making him feel suddenly chilled. Dragging his hands from his face he swings his legs out from the bed and tries to calm his breathing. His eyes wander to the small photograph of Quayla on the nightstand and the dull ache in his chest pangs again. The nightmare now replaying as it does on this day every year, their wedding anniversary. Leo groans, in his dream he had almost made it back to her this time but, like always, he was too late to save her. He reaches into the nightstand drawer and removes the chain holding his wedding ring. It was ordinarily too painful a reminder but today he would wear it, ten years ago he had made a promise to treasure it and he was going to honour that vow. He sighs, ten years and he was no closer to knowing who had taken his wife and the mother of his child from him.

Leo was careful not to let it consume him but when he journeyed to the Nexus to visit Quayla's grave each year he allowed himself those few short days to conduct his enquiries to the point of obsession. Today he and his family would make that crossing into the Nexus in preparation for the anniversary of Quayla's death. Sometimes he and Jade went alone, which he secretly preferred, but Master Splinter had insisted that everyone should go this time. Leo hadn't argued. He understood they all wanted to pay their respects after a decade of loss. He stands slowly and heads for the shower hoping no one else is awake to see him in this shaken state.

"Leo?" Raph's gravelly tone calls out in the darkness.

Leo curses inwardly from the walkway, then answers, "Yeah?"

"You okay bro? I uh, heard you yellin'"

Grimacing, Leo reluctantly joins his brother sat dangling his legs over the platform connecting the bedrooms.

"Did you only just get in?" Leo asks, avoiding the question.

Raph grins. "Yeah, me and Case were breakin' a few heads. Usual thugs," he turns to Leo, "You look like crap, you havin' that nightmare again?"

Leo sighs heavily. "Yes. Every year the same, I never make it in time."

Raph sucks in a hesitant breath, Leo raises his brow. This action usually preceded one of Raph's deeper insights, reserved for necessary occasions such as this.

"Did ya ever think maybe you don't make it for a reason? I mean even if you'd stayed in that room maybe you woulda been killed too and you still couldn't have saved her, at least this way Jade's got you."

"True," Leo agrees. He grips the rail a little tighter, "I just…it still hurts Raph. All this time, I thought it'd be easier, but it's not."

"It ain't gonna be until we find the murdering scum who did it. Who knows, we could get lucky this time."

"Perhaps," Leo replies looking away towards the bathroom, the promise of hot water still calling him, "I'm going for a shower. Get some rest Raph."

"Yeah, yeah," Raph waves him away, showing no sign of moving.

Rolling his eyes Leo continues on his way, at least Jade did as she was told…well, most of the time. She was clearly torn between testing her boundaries and obeying the rules but mercifully for Leo the rules usually won. He smiles a little, recalling Quayla's impulsive streak that even all her years of training with the Ancient One hadn't quite cured. Turning on the shower, he actually laughs. He owed a lot to that streak. Stepping under the soothing water Leo's eyes widen…Jade had better not have inherited it.

ooooooooooooo

"May I be excused?" Jade asks, looking towards her Grandfather at the head of the crowded kitchen table.

Splinter nods over the brim of his teacup. "Yes _mago, _you may leave."

"Thanks Grandpa," Jade replies before turning to Leo, "Dad, I just have a couple of things left to pack then I'm ready. Okay?"

Leo summons an unconvincing smile. "Okay."

Jade pats his shell on the way past leaving her family to their subdued breakfast. Even Mikey who usually couldn't resist being the life and soul, had hardly uttered a word.

Surveying her small room, Jade gathers the last few items for her overnight bag, retrieving the lip gloss from her battered, ageing desk and throwing it into the bag too. She pauses at the long mirror on the wall next to the desk, adjusting her off the shoulder tee to reveal the vest strap underneath again, it wasn't her best outfit but it was comfortable enough for the journey and halfway fashionable. Clutching the bag handles, Jade puts her foot forward to leave but spins around back to the mirror dropping the bag as her hand flies to her neck, the locket, she almost left without it. Striding over to her bed she dives a hand under the pillow.

"Sorry Mom," she whispers, taking the necklace out and placing it around her neck.

Casting another last glance in the mirror Jade mutters, "Screw it," and hastily applies a slick of the shiny gloss to her lips before finally leaving her room and joining her waiting family in the living area.

Mikey eyes his niece carefully and a grin breaks through his serious expression. He sidles up to her, drapes an arm around her shoulder and chuckles. "Lemonade," he starts in a mocking tone, "Is that makeup?"

Scowling, Jade escapes his arm and turns her attention towards Splinter as he makes the preparations to open the portal to the Battle Nexus. Leo raises an eyebrow at his brother for disrupting the quiet and does a double take at Jade who blushes and bows her head.

Leo begins the chant as Splinter steps away from the symbols marked out on the lair wall. The water currently filling a large bowl on the floor starts to churn and creep up the old stone bricks, enveloping the now glowing symbols in a blue swirl of viscous liquid. The portal forms and Splinter steps through.

"Here we go again," Don, thinking out loud, sighs as he steps forward and follows Splinter through.

Raph and Mikey head through the portal next leaving Jade and Leo until last.

Jade shifts toward the portal but Leo taps her on the shoulder.

"You forgot something."

Jade's hand finds the locket at her neck again, still there. She starts to unzip her bag, puzzled as to what she could possibly have left behind.

Leo smiles and hands her a long package wrapped in faded old silks. Jade undoes the fabric to reveal a pair of sheathed katana, the intricate silver handles inlaid with smooth slices of turquoise. She gasps.

Jade's voice wavers as she touches her Father's arm, "But…these are Mom's."

"She would want you to have them and I want you to be armed. It's time you had your own weapon," Leo smiles at her reassuringly, "Besides, you can't keep borrowing mine."

"I guess not, thank you," Jade whispers shakily wrapping the silk back over the blades.

Leo gently takes them back from her trembling hands and discards the material. He places the strap over her head and nods in approval.

"Let's go."

oooooooooooooooooo

Jade steps into the Nexus in front of Leonardo and shields her eyes from the glaring sun, a stark contrast to the darkened sewer they were leaving behind. Before her eyes can adjust the sounds of battle reach Jade's ears and she reaches for her newly acquired katana in defense.

"Jade! Leo! Over here!" Mikey shouts, waving his arms.

Jade squints and takes in her surroundings. Alien beings from a wide variety of different races are all engaged in their own separate battles with each other in clearly divided zones of the marshland. A short way off in the distance stands Mikey with Raph, Don and Splinter.

"Shell. It's a tournament year," Leo growls from behind, sheathing his own weapons.

Jade can't help but gape in wonderment at the warriors fighting around them. She had visited during a Battle Nexus Championship before but that was three years ago and they hadn't arrived smack in the middle of the qualifying rounds. It was truly something to behold. Jade also seamlessly sheaths her katana, their weight had felt right in her hands, different to her Father's but right.

Leo places a hand on his daughter's shoulder and guides her forward through the distractions, weaving around the designated battle areas until they reach the rest of the family.

"Dudes!" Mikey says as they approach, beaming, "It's a Championship year!"

Raph smacks him upside the head. "We ain't here for that. Remember, lame brain?!"

Mikey looks at him wounded, answering quietly, "Of course I remember."

"It's okay Mikey," Leo adds, frowning at Raph.

Splinter clears his throat, "My sons…" he motions as another swirl of liquid appears just above them.

"Ah my apologies," Gyoji bows as his form takes shape. "I sensed your portal and believed it was more competitors entering the Nexus."

"Greetings Gyoji, we are honoured once again to be here," Splinter replies, also bowing.

"The Daimyo will be most pleased you are here. I shall inform him of your presence," Gyoji starts but a victorious cry from one of the small battles raging around them interrupts him. "Ah, please excuse me for a moment." He disappears back into a swirl to reappear at the edge of the recently ended bout to decree, "Victory Gorath of planet Rathan six."

Jade, standing between her Father and Don, taps her Uncle's arm.

"Um, Uncle Donnie, how old was Uncle Mikey when he won the Battle Nexus Championship?"

Don laughs, "Why don't you ask Mikey, I'm sure he'll be only too pleased to tell you…repeatedly…for years."

"I'm serious," Jade whispers.

"I think he was sixteen…Jade you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking, are you?" Don replies shocked.

Jade bites her lip and turns to Leo, "Dad?"

Leo faces his daughter and takes in Don's panicked expression. "What is it Jade?"

"Can I compete?" Jade blurts out quickly.

"In the Nexus? You aren't serious."

"She's serious Leo, and might I add, nuts," Don replies tapping his temple.

Leo slaps his hand to his forehead and mutters under his breath, "Thank you, this is just what I needed." He removes his hand and stares at Jade, she holds his gaze, determined. "I can't let you do this Jade. It's not safe, have you forgotten your duty?"

"I wish I could forget. I've trained my whole life Dad, I'm ready."

"I'm your Sensei Jade. I'll decide when you're ready. Please, I don't want to argue with you, not now, not today."

Splinter, listening to the exchange, holds up a hand. "And I am still your Sensei Leonardo. You must learn to trust your student's abilities and in your own teaching my son."

"Master Splinter, are you suggesting I agree to this?" Leo asks, disbelief colouring his voice.

Jade sees her opportunity. "Please Sensei...Dad?"

Leo heaves an exhausted sigh. "If one drop of your blood is spilt Jade…"

"Is that a yes?" She asks smiling.

"Yes, but we have to start training straight away," Leo cautions. He shakes his head. "I can't believe we're doing this."

"Thank you," Jade whispers as she hugs him.

"S'okay bro, as a former Battle Nexus Champion I'll be able to give Jade all the advice she needs," Mikey offers with a broad smile.

"Oh here we go, thanks a bunch Jade! You set him off again!" Raph snaps. Then he leans to whisper to his niece, smirking, "Now kick everyone's ass and win that sucker, it might finally shut him up."

Leo grimaces and beckons Jade to follow him. "Come on, let's get you registered. We'll have to find the Daimyo."

Jade follows dutifully, attempting to conceal her excitement. Where the Daimyo was, Ue-Sama wasn't usually far behind.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N; I don't own anything or anyone TMNT related but the oc's, all mine!**

"Greetings to you Leonardo, it is good to see your family in my realm once again but as always I wish it were under better circumstances," The Daimyo nods his head slightly as he acknowledges Leo and Jade bowing before his throne.

"Thank you Daimyo," Leo answers, standing to face the ageing monarch.

Jade also rises and to her delight finds Ue-Sama grinning at her impishly from his Father's right hand side. She blushes and sweeps a wayward curl from her face.

"It seems this year I have a favour to ask of you, honoured Daimyo," Leo continues, "My Daughter wishes to compete in the Battle Nexus Championship."

"Then it will be so!" Exclaims the Daimyo, banging the Warstaff on the floor, "I will make sure Gyoji makes the necessary changes, the last qualifying rounds are in the morning. She may start then. Good luck to you, young warrior," he finishes, smiling at Jade.

Jade beams in return but notices Ue-Sama has stopped grinning, his face now serious.

"Father, may Jade and I be excused? I am sure you and Leonardo-san have much catching up to do," Ue-Sama asks politely while glaring at Jade.

"Yes my son, if it is alright with her Father," The Daimyo looks to Leo, who nods.

Ue-Sama quickly ushers Jade from the room by her elbow, she looks behind her to see Leo seat himself in front of the Daimyo. Jade sighs, she knows he is preparing to ask the same questions he did every year in the hopes of finding her Mom's murderer.

In the Daimyo's adjoining private garden Ue-Sama finally lets go of Jade and flops down under a nearby tree, covering his eyes with his arm as he falls backwards into the grass.

"Nice to see you too Sam," Jade says sarcastically as she sits beside him.

"I urghu nuhuh all ee at," comes the muffled response from the crook of Ue-Sama's arm.

Jade rolls her eyes, "Well _Ue-Sama _is a mouthful and I don't recall you minding when we were kids. What's with the dramatics?"

Ue-Sama removes his arm, sits up and fixes his vivid green eyes on Jade. "Are you insane Jade? Entering the contest, you could be hurt!" He hisses.

Jade supresses a smile at his concern, and nudging him replies, "Oh I could not and you know it, well not seriously hurt anyway. The Daimyo sees to that," she lowers her voice, "Sam, I just want to come here and feel like I've achieved something…I want to make my Dad proud and honour my Mom's memory."

"I understand, but I do not have to like it," Ue-Sama replies coldly turning away from her.

Jade pouts, "You don't think I could win then?"

Ue-Sama's eyes find hers again, the impish smile returning. "Well _I'm_ not entering, so you at least have a chance."

"Urgh! You are so full of yourself. Anybody would think you were some sort of 'Ultimate Ninja' sent to school us all in how it's done," Jade tuts.

"I like the sound of that," Ue-Sama laughs before turning serious again, "But I do think you could win Jade, you are fast. You could avoid the final blows."

"Thanks," Jade replies, her pale green cheeks colouring slightly, "So, um, how's your year been?"

"A spectacular bore," Ue-Sama replies as he picks a blade of grass and twirls it in his fingers, "Yours?"

"I wish my life was boring. Between training, school and the foot's constant attacks I feel like I hardly have time to breathe sometimes. Then there's the secrets, they drive me insane."

"Secrets?" Ue-Sama asks.

Jade sighs, "Yeah, you know. Earth, well, Third Earth to you, it's not like the Nexus. I can't be myself. I can't be seen with my family. It's hard Sam."

"Well then, the answer is simple. 'Stay in the Nexus'," replies Ue-Sama with a wink.

Jade laughs, "Getting a little old to play that game aren't we?"

As children she and Ue-Sama had tried various ways to 'Stay in the Nexus' each year when Leonardo told Jade it was time to leave. Once they had run away and hidden in the stables, it was the only time Leo had ever shouted at Jade. He had searched everywhere and the panic was overwhelming him when he found her. Jade had sobbed after realising the danger she had put herself in and it had brought the memories of finding Quayla flooding back. The game turned more hypothetical after that day and Jade chose to stay close to her father rather than cause him to worry.

"What if…" Ue-Sama asks, continuing their old pastime anyway.

Leaning back onto an elbow Jade prepares for the latest preposterous scheme. Ue-Sama was good at weaving complex plans for her to remain there although he did have a tendency to get carried away.

"…I asked if you could stay?"

"That's it?!" Jade exclaims, feigning outrage, "You've had a year to work on this, and that's your grand plan? Worst. SITN. Ever. Where's the subterfuge?"

Ue-Sama smirks, leans over and touches his lips against Jade's. Jade closes her eyes and accepts his light embrace, her heart pounding as he draws away again.

"Oh…" Jade whispers, "There it is."

"I shall ask your Father's permission for you to stay Jade. He will have to allow it," Ue-Sama states matter-of-factly.

Jade shakes her head. Ue-Sama often forgot exactly how far his influence as the Daimyo's son reached and she was more than sure this was past it. "He will not allow it and please don't ask him. It's just a game Sam. When the tournament is over I will have to go home."

Ue-Sama crosses his arms defiantly. "We shall see."

"_Jade?_" Leo's voice calls from inside.

Jade's head snaps up and she springs to her feet, looking towards the palace. "I'd better go."

Ue-Sama reaches out and grabs her hand, Jade looks at him questioningly.

"Could I see you later…please?"

Jade bends down and gently kisses his cheek before whispering in his pointed ear, "We shall see."

Ue-Sama grins. "It has been a long year without your company Jade."

Jade blushes deeply and returns the smile, then hurries inside to her waiting Father.

ooooooo

"So," Leo starts as he and Jade walk down the echoing hallway, "Is Ue-Sama well?"

"Um, yeah, he's fine," Jade stammers and swiftly changes the subject, "Any news from the Daimyo?"

Leo raises a brow, Jade's subject change was anything but subtle but he decides not to challenge her. "No, but I always get the feeling if there were any he wouldn't tell me."

"Really?" Jade asks, surprised her Father was being this open. Leo usually guarded his thoughts around her. Not that Jade had minded, she understood, he was trying to protect her.

"The Daimyo is an honourable man but he seems conflicted. It's like he wants to tell me something important but can't. I've been hoping our visits would have worn away his resolve by now but I guess whatever is stopping him is a stronger force," Leo replies.

"You're giving up?"

Leo turns to face his daughter. "I will never give up Jade, I promise you. The truth will always surface, eventually."

"There you are!" Don exclaims as he skids to a halt at the end of the corridor, doubling back to meet his brother and niece, calling up the adjacent hallway, "Over here guys!"

Splinter, Raph and Mikey follow around the corner.

"Thought you'd chickened out Lemonade," Mikey announces, grinning widely.

Jade smiles at him sweetly, "Uncle Mikey, I'll make you a bet. _If_ I win the Battle Nexus you have to stop calling me that."

Mikey collapses into laughter, wiping away an invisible tear before replying between chuckles, "Sure Lemonade…and if, ahem, when you lose you have to address me as the 'greatest Battle Nexus champion in history' and…and make my breakfast for a week!"

"Mikey…" Leo warns.

"Deal," Jade says, shaking his hand while Leo, Don and Raph can only shake their heads.

"Come, Jade," Splinter instructs, "We shall begin your preparations."

Leo frowns slightly, "It's alright Master Splinter. I'll see that she's prepared."

Splinter places a hand on his son's shoulder and smiles kindly. "I know you will my son. But your brothers and I thought you might like some time alone first."

Looking at Jade and seeing her nod encouragingly, Leo sighs, he did want to visit Quayla's tree. He clasps his hands together and bows. "Thank you Sensei."

oooooooo

The tree, heavy with the full pink blooms, sways in the gentle breeze. Petals scatter on the lush grass underneath and the sound of water trickling nearby reaches Leonardo's ears. He closes his eyes, he had to shut it all out and concentrate.

He breathes in deeply and exhales slowly. In, out, in, out.

Once, a few years back when he had been meditating under the tree where Quayla was buried Leo could have sworn he heard his name and when he opened his eyes, startled, he saw a glimpse of a woman's silhouette. He had thought he was crazy at first and tried to rationalise it, he was grieving and feeling the pressure of being a single parent. But that vision refused to leave his thoughts and it left him wondering, after all, hadn't he seen the spirit world? He knew it existed, was it possible for those spirits to tread between that veil? The years that followed had proven useless but today was an important milestone and he felt compelled to try again.

In.

Out.

In.

Out.

In…

"Don't open your eyes this time. It doesn't work like that," the voice instructs quietly.

A smile spreads across Leo's face while he swallows the lump in his throat.

**A/N; I'm so pleased I've finished this chapter! I've been staring at the same sentence for four days now, but today inspiration mercifully hit. Annoyingly I knew exactly where the story needed to go but the fiddly in-between bits held me up. Please feel free to review ****, good or bad, they drive me forward to improve my writing. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N; TMNT? Not mine but Quayla and Jade belong to yours truly. **

"Are you really here?" Leo asks while keeping his eyes firmly closed.

"In a sense," Quayla replies in a whisper, "I'm sorry it has to be like this. It's the rules."

Leo laughs bitterly, "Happy Anniversary." Then he feels a cool, feather-light touch on his knee.

"If this is too much I can leave," Quayla offers gently.

"No!" Leo gasps. His brow creases as he struggles to maintain control. "Please, I don't want that. Just stay."

"It's nice here, peaceful," Quayla observes.

"You haven't come here just to tell me that Cute."

"You were reaching out to me, what do you want me to tell you?"

Leo replies with conviction, "Tell me who did this to us. Tell me who took you from your family, your daughter."

"Jade…" Quayla murmurs, "Competing in the Battle Nexus Championship, are you happy about that Leo?"

"If you know she's competing then you know I'm not, but she's ready. She needs this, I have to let her grow up," Leo sighs, "I've wished so many times that I could ask your advice, you would have handled things differently. She's missed you so much...I've missed you."

With emotion apparent in her voice Quayla replies, "You're doing great. Jade is everything I hoped she'd grow up to be, I'm proud of you both."

Leo smiles and feels his shoulders relax a little, he hadn't realised how apprehensive he'd been about his parenting skills. The smile fades and he frowns again. "You aren't going to tell me, are you?"

"Let it go, I'm begging you Leo. No good is going to come from you knowing," Quayla warns, her tone pleading.

"I promised Jade I wouldn't give up," Leo replies solemnly.

"But…Jade stands to lose the most."

Leo's eyes fly open in surprise. "What?!" He exclaims, then curses as he realises his mistake. Quayla's eyes meet his for just a second before she fades away into the darkness. Leo's heart aches, her dark eyes were full of regret, how could he have lost focus like that? He rubs his chilled hands over his face and muffles his frustrated cry.

He sits for a while in silence letting the dream-like conversation wash over him but a shudder interrupts his thoughts. Leo looks around him amazed to find the night has set in, cold and starry, meaning he had now been gone for hours.

"Shell," he mutters leaping to his feet and running back down the path towards the palace.

Oooooooooo

Ue-Sama had also lost track of time. The garden had been soothing and he had fallen asleep dreaming of Jade with a wide smile upon his face. The smile had quickly disappeared as the dream took hold and descended into the usual terrifying nightmare that always seemed to surface whenever he saw Jade.

The voice was the worst part, it commanded him to do such unspeakable acts and yet he found himself unable to resist its lure and he wanted this didn't he? He wanted him to suffer as they had, so he let that disgusting reptilian presence guide him.

"_Yes,"_ it coerced,_ "we are strong. We will destroy him in ways even he cannot imagine. The one who condemned us to the void will pay. We will see that his future, should he survive, will be one of suffering. Even now he could not possibly comprehend what this will mean and few shall, but this will be his end, the end of his very soul. We will break him. We cannot fail."_

Then he would see that beautiful face that was so much like Jade's but older, more angular and his… was it his? He was never sure, _the_ hand clasping the sword plunges it into her heart.

He wakes, sweating, and breathes deeply until the nausea subsides. The dream had been so vivid this time. As a child he had put it down to seeing his friend go through the trauma of losing her mother but the older he got the more he felt like he was a part of it. He barely remembered Quayla but she had been kind to him like Leonardo-San always was, he would never have wished her ill. It was all so confusing to him. He did sometimes wonder whether the guilt of dreaming such a thing was what drove him to want to be with Jade and protect her. Ue-Sama had tried to tell his father about the dreams many times but the Daimyo seemed even more confused than he was and when Ue-Sama had begged him to use the Warstaff to see the dream he had flat out refused.

Noticing that darkness had fallen over the Nexus, Ue-Sama slowly gets to his feet and dusts off his cloak. Jade would hopefully be finished training now and he was hoping Leonardo would grant him permission to walk her around the palace grounds, they were beautiful by night.

oooooo

Jade paces on one of the walkways close to the throne room overlooking the Battle Nexus arena with her arms folded. Master Splinter sits patiently behind her.

"Where is he Grandpa? He should have been back by now," Jade asks peering up and down the walkway again and hearing the shouts and grunts of the warriors still training beneath them.

"Patience _Mago_, your Father will be here when he is ready. Please, sit with me, I believe the Daimyo would prefer his floor to remain unworn," Splinter answers with a wry smile.

Jade comes to a halt and gives her Grandfather a sheepish grin before sitting next to him and crossing her legs. "I'm as bad as him, aren't I?" She laughs.

Splinter replies with sincerity, "It is understandable to be concerned over one's family. I have spent many evenings worrying about your Father and Uncles but I trust in their abilities and their strength. They have proven to be most…resourceful."

Footsteps echo from the direction of the throne room and Jade cranes her neck to look around Splinter expecting to see her Father but Ue-Sama's face peers around the doorway. She grins and waves as he makes his way towards them.

"Greetings Hamato Splinter," Ue-Sama respectfully bows to his Father's friend, "Is Leonardo-San here? I wish to ask him something."

"No, he has not yet returned young lord," Splinter replies raising an eyebrow, "Is there something perhaps I may help you with?"

Ue-Sama's eyes dart to Jade, who also raises her eyebrow. "I…was hoping to…escort your Granddaughter on a walk."

Splinter narrows his gaze on the young man stood before him. "You will have her home by ten o'clock. Tomorrow is an important day, Jade must rest."

Ue-Sama nods and holds his hand out for Jade.

"Thank you Grandpa," Jade says hugging Splinter tightly and adding "I won't be late," as she takes Ue-Sama's waiting hand.

At the exit to the walkway Jade pauses and turns back to her Grandfather, his eyes now closed in meditation.

"He will be alright _Mago_," Splinter calls.

Jade sighs and nods to Ue-Sama to continue.

"What is it Jade?" he asks when they come to a stop at the window nearest the waterfall, "If you wish we can go another time?"

"It's alright. I'm just worried about my Dad, he's been gone ages. Anyway, what was that about?"

"What?"

"You being all nervous around my Grandpa," Jade laughs, "It's not like the great Ue-Sama to be so shy."

Ue-Sama scowls and turns his back to her, crossing his arms. "Hamato Splinter is a great warrior, asking to take his Granddaughter out on a date is a daunting task!"

Jade feels her cheeks grow flushed. "We're on a date?" She asks coyly tugging his shoulder.

"I care for you a great deal Jade," Ue-Sama replies gently pulling her to face him and tilting her chin up to his, "You must be careful tomorrow."

Jade tentatively stretches to meet his lips and Ue-Sama willingly obliges by leaning in.

"I will be," Jade replies as she pulls away, "and I care for you too Sam."

ooooooo

Walking back from spectating the day's events Don, Raph and Mikey look up towards the palace, lit by hundreds of burning lanterns.

"Pretty, isn't it?" Don muses to no-one in particular.

"Uh guys, ain't that…?" Raph asks, pointing to the window near the waterfall.

Don's face falls. "Ohhh shell."

"Man, Leo is gonna freak!" Mikey gasps, then grins, "Not it."

"Whadaya mean 'Not it' shell for brains?" Raph snaps.

"I'm not telling him Jade is 'mackin on the Daimyo's son," Mikey replies smugly.

Donatello rolls his eyes. "No one is telling him Mikey, Leo has enough to deal with. Besides, Jade will tell him when she's ready."

"Jade will tell me what?" Leo's voice calls as he jogs to catch up with his brothers.

"Um, it's nothing Leo. Have you been gone all this time?" Don asks, placing a guiding hand on Leo's shoulder in the hopes of distracting him from looking up. Raph and Mikey exchange a worried glance with him. Don narrows his eyes and shakes his head before giving Leonardo a forced smile.

Leo ignores his brother's furtive looks knowing he would find out whatever it was they were hiding in due course, he always did. "I lost track of time," he replies.

"That's not like you bro," Raphael answers, his concern evident.

Leo draws in a deep breath before replying, "I spoke to her."

"Who? Jade? Cuz she's…" Mikey starts before being smacked on the arm by Raph, "Ow! Um, not doing anything she shouldn't be."

"Quayla, I spoke to Quayla," he whispers.

"What?" Mikey, Raph and Don echo in unison, gaping at their older brother in shock.

"Leo," Raph says hesitantly, "I know things have been tough on ya…"

Leo folds his arms and summons as much authority into his voice as possible. "I'm not delusional."

"Well, what did she say?" Don asks rubbing his chin.

"To let it go. She wants me to stop looking for her murderer and she said it would affect Jade if I find out," Leo responds through gritted teeth.

"What's it got to do with Jade?" Mikey asks, almost bumping into a guard as they enter the palace and flashing an apologetic smile.

Leo's voice falters, "I…don't know. I screwed up, I opened my eyes and she disappeared. She told me not to open my eyes," he winces, "I failed her again."

"Don't beat 'cha self up Bro," Raph replies, his gravelly tone softening.

Mikey pats Leo on the shell. "Yeah Leo, if it really was Cute she'd understand, right?"

Don nods in agreement, impressed with Mikey's reasoning. His younger brother still saw things with an innocence few possessed.

"I guess she would," Leo answers thoughtfully. "So," his mouth turns up a little at the corners, "who would like to explain where my Daughter is and what she's up to?"

Mikey, Raph and Don's eyes widen in panic before chorusing, "Not it!"

**A/N; So the plot thickens! I hope I'm staying true to character. Ue-Sama is tricky to write as I'm trying to keep a little of the arrogance we saw in his previous incarnation as the Ultimate Ninja but factoring in the Daimyo's second chance at raising him. Anyway, thank you so much for reading and don't be afraid to tell me what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N; I claim no ownership over anything TMNT related and the 'Star Wars'/ 'Bambi' references of course belong to Disney (Now you're wondering how on earth I'm going to use both those references right?) As usual Jade and Quayla are mine. **

Jade stands nervously watching the dawn breaking over the Nexus marshlands, her right knee trembling slightly with the contained energy. Her opponent would be revealed soon.

"Are you nervous?" Her Father's voice sounds behind her.

"A little," Jade admits, looking over her shoulder to face him.

Leonardo smiles encouragingly, "You can do this."

Jade responds with an anxious laugh, "I'm just glad I don't have an audience for this part."

She turns back to face the rising sun, momentarily enjoying the warmth.

"Jade?"

"Yeah Dad?"

"Good luck."

Raising her eyebrows Jade deadpans, "I hope that's not turtle luck_._"

A portal opens a few feet away from Jade in a swirl of liquid light. A gargantuan furred foot emerges through it followed by the rest of the creature's hulking form. Jade supresses a smile, had her Uncle Mikey been watching he would have compared her opponent to _Chewbacca. _The new arrival bows to Jade in a graceful movement of silken, grey fur giving her chance to observe the modest weapon strapped to his back, a large sharpened hook. She bows in return, rising to find Gyoji presiding over the match with the gunbai twisting in his hand.

"Begin," he instructs.

Jade draws her katana level with her eyes and exhales, narrowing her gaze onto the massive warrior eagerly closing the gap between them and clutching at his pointed hook. The warrior's face is consumed with determination but Jade stands her ground, determination without focus is useless.

Waiting until the last second, Jade dodges the hook pointing out towards her face letting the momentum of the miss carry her opponent forward. He stops short of stumbling and whirls around to single-handedly slash the hook back towards Jade who deflects the motion with both katana resulting in a temporary standoff with the clashing weapons entangled. The furred combatant proffers a lopsided grin at Jade, sensing his imminent victory against the young ninja as he towers over her. A large shaggy paw enters Jade's peripheral vision, she arches backwards to avoid the oncoming swipe still very much aware that her blades are locked in combat with the alien warrior's gleaming sickle.

Leonardo observes the battle with his jaw set firm and arms folded, only the slit of his eyes betraying a hint of the anxiety building within him. He watches as Jade swiftly rights herself, twists around rapidly to free her swords and leap the hook's low swing aimed at her kneecaps. Mid-air, with the challenger's arms still low, Jade brings both katana down towards his head leaving her opponent only able to gape uselessly at the blur above him before the piercing blue-white glare intervenes. Jade's swords find the mud waiting below and her feet follow with a squelch. Leo silently exhales and the tightness fades from his eyes.

"Victory Jade Splinterson of Third Earth," Gyoji announces in his hushed, musical tone, "Please make your way to the arena for the next round." The mediator then sinks into a bow before disappearing leaving Jade to gawk at the blank air his floating form previously occupied.

"Was that it?" Jade whispers confused, pulling her still rooted feet free of the mud.

Leo stifles a laugh. "For the preliminaries? Yes. Now the real tournament begins, the next part won't be so easy," he warns as he reaches out to help Jade step free of the boggy marsh smiling at her warmly, "You did great by the way."

"I got Mom's katana dirty," Jade pouts and wipes the blades carefully on the leg of her pants before sheathing them.

"Your katana," Leo corrects.

"Right, _my_ katana," Jade frowns and meets Leo's eyes, "I can't stop thinking about her."

Leo nods in understanding and places a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "She is proud of you Jade."

"I know," Jade replies quietly, averting her gaze then snapping it back to Leo, "Wait, what do you mean 'is'?"

Leo's face falls as he struggles for the words.

"Dad?" Jade reaches out to touch his arm, "Tell me."

Leo gives her a half-hearted smile, he'd implored Quayla to share her secrets all those years ago using that same method. "I spoke to her yesterday, when I visited the tree. She appeared when I was meditating. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I just didn't want to upset you."

Jade whispers, "Did she ask about me?"

Placing both hands on Jade's slumped shoulders Leo replies, "She's watching over us Jade, your Mom probably knows more about you than I do. You're everything she hoped you'd be."

"Really?" Jade asks, her lip trembling.

"Ninja's honour," Leo answers pulling her into a hug.

"Were that coming from a ninja but yourself or your family Leonardo-san, I would be less inclined to believe it," A voice calls from nearby.

Leo releases Jade and grins at the approaching rabbit, "Usagi!"

"Greetings to you both," Usagi bows with Leonardo and Jade doing likewise, "Jade-san, you have grown much since I last saw you. I see you are competing in the Battle Nexus, you will be a worthy competitor I'm sure."

"I'm certainly going to give it my best shot Usagi-san," Jade replies.

Leo motions towards his old friend, "We were just about to head to the arena, will you join us Usagi?"

"Indeed Leonardo-san," Usagi leans in to whisper, "I hoped I would find you here, I have something of great importance to discuss with you my friend, but I believe it will be best if we talk alone."

Puzzled, Leo nods and the trio walk towards to the huge amphitheatre at the centre of the Nexus where the excited hubbub of a championship year carries over the Daimyo's realm.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Leo! Usagi! Over here!" Don calls, waving vigorously from his seat on the lower tier of the arena. Mikey and Raph already seated next to him, turn to watch their brother and friend walking down the aisle steps towards them.

"Hey guys, where's Master Splinter?" Leo asks as he takes a seat next to Mikey whose lap is piled high with various kinds of food, he wrinkles his nose, "Mikey, what the shell are you eating?"

"I have no idea, but dude its good!" He replies between mouthfuls of a sticky meat-like substance, "You want some?"

"Um, no, I'm good thanks," Leo answers trying not to look disgusted but fooling no one.

Raph jerks his head towards the Daimyo's viewing platform. "Master Splinter's sittin with the Daimyo. Did ya get Jade in position okay?"

"Yeah, she's ready. I think she's more nervous than she's letting on."

"There she is!" Don exclaims, pointing to the cluster of warriors entering the ring, "She does look a little greener than usual," he adds with a chuckle.

Usagi taps Leonardo's shoulder, he turns to talk but his words are drowned out by the roar of the crowd as the Daimyo stands to address the waiting competitors. He bangs the Warstaff on the flagstones with an echoing clash and a hushed silence falls over the spectators.

"Warriors, who seek to become the Battle Nexus Champion, prepare yourselves for now the contest will begin!" With that the Daimyo strikes the large gong with the Warstaff letting the chime ring out across the Nexus as the energy around the staff crackles and builds. Pointing the staff towards the ring the energy releases and the ground trembles as the circle segments, dividing the competitors into pairs. "First tier, begin!"

Leo shields his eyes from the sun now glaring overhead eager to see who his Daughter has been paired with. He spots her opponent, a deer-like humanoid with large antlers protruding forward from his broad forehead. The alien-deer's beady eyes are locked onto Jade, he twitches his ears and huffs a steamy breath. Returning the stare she slowly draws her weapons, sweeping one blade around to above her eyes and the other level with her chest. The deer creature nods and responds by plucking a long wooden cylinder from his belt, spinning it between both hands to let the concealed blades at each end slide out to reveal themselves.

"Leonardo-san?"

Leo tears himself away from the arena to face Usagi.

"I really must speak with you."

Leo's eyes dart back to Jade. "Sure Usagi, but can we wait until the round is over?"

Usagi gives a curt nod.

Jade and the deer circle each other slowly; again she waits for her opponent to charge first, assessing his attack for weaknesses. The deer clutches the double ended spear tightly to his side with his antlers lowered creating a moving wall of piercing weapons. Jade seizes her opportunity realising that with his head lowered the deer couldn't possibly see her. She leaps high into the air, flipping over the charging attacker to land squarely on her feet behind him and aiming a swift kick to the centre of his back. He falls forward to the ground but turns over managing to engage Jade's katana with the spear shaft before they can deal a potentially fatal blow and end the match.

"Damn, _Bambi _got skills," Mikey whistles, earning a glare from his brothers. He pats Leo's shell, "Hey no worries Bro, as a former Battle Nexus Champion…" The hooded aliens seated in front turn around to regard him curiously with wide eyes. Mikey winks at them, "My gut says Jade can do it…and that I shouldn't have eaten so much," he adds while rubbing his stomach.

The deer aims his feet at Jade's mid-drift, she quickly avoids the blow but it gives him the chance to leap to a standing position again. The two trade blows with their blades and all the while Jade increases the speed and frequency of her strikes, moving at an inhuman rate and leaving the deer gasping for breath. With his exhaustion now evident Jade uses the hilt of her katana to send a juddering blow under the deer's chin, his black eyes roll backwards in their sockets and a zap of blinding light confirms the battle is over. Jade bows humbly to the audience now cheering her on and sends a small wave towards the Daimyo's seating area. Splinter nods smiling and turns to speak to the Daimyo. Ue-Sama seated on his Father's other side raises a hand but worry still consumes his face.

"Heh, looks like Mikey's gut was right," Raph says, folding his arms and leaning back in his seat.

Mikey, about to answer and looking smug suddenly claps a hand over his mouth and jumps up from his seat making for the exit.

Don laughs, "Yeah on both counts, he really shouldn't have eaten all that." Raph and Leo laugh along with him.

Usagi interjects again, "Perhaps now would be a good time Leonardo-san?"

Leo nods, concerned at Usagi's insistence and noticing his friend's furrowed brow. "Okay, I think we have some time until the next tier begins, what's up?" Usagi's eyes drift skyward and Leo shakes his head, even after all their years of friendship the Ronin's grasp of American slang was limited. "I mean what's troubling you?" He adds in explanation.

Usagi covertly checks around him to make sure no one is listening and lowers his voice, "As you know I often arrive early to the Nexus to take advantage of the local sword smith's skill for he is unrivalled at sharpening a blade. I did so this year and decided to pay the Daimyo my respects upon entering his realm. While waiting to be shown into the throne room I overheard a strange conversation between the Daimyo and his son, my first thought was to move away as to eavesdrop on such things is ninja treachery, no offense," he looks to Leo apologetically who waves a hand.

"None taken."

"Against my judgement I continued to listen. I heard the Daimyo's son begging his Father to help him make the nightmares end," Usagi pauses, "He dreams of a murder Leonardo-san."

Leo's tone turns to ice, "Whose?"

"He spoke of a woman and of a sword entering her heart. I cannot help but think…" Usagi shakes his head.

"He knows something," Leo growls, staring at the Daimyo's son.

**A/N: So I'm not feeling great today which is bad but it did mean I actually had time to finish writing this chapter while I had a rest. Every cloud… **** Thanks for reading! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N; I claim no ownership of anything TMNT related but Jade and Quayla are mine. **

"Hey Leo, where are you going?" Don asks as his brother steps over him to exit the arena.

"I have to speak to Ue-Sama, he might know what happened to Quayla," Leo replies through gritted teeth.

Leo feels a strong hand grip his shoulder from behind. "Oh no you ain't, your daughter is about to fight and now ain't the time," Raph growls and pulls Leo roughly back into his seat.

Leo raises a finger to lecture his glaring brother with but stops short of delivery as the number of segments within the arena's circle decrease assigning Jade a new opponent. He buries his face in his hands for a second and exhales before facing his family. "You're right. I don't know what I was thinking, thanks guys."

"It's s'okay bro. So I take it you got some news huh?" Raph asks looking from Leo to Usagi.

Mikey appears then proceeds to step clumsily over a sighing Donatello and a cursing Raphael to reach his seat. "No way, you actually have a lead?"

"Maybe, Usagi just confirmed what I've always suspected, the Daimyo is hiding something," Leo answers glancing back towards the Daimyo's overlook. He shakes his head, "I shouldn't even be doing this. She asked me to stop."

A brief look of concern passes between Mikey, Don and Raph.

"Look Leo," Don starts in a reassuring voice, "We're here for you and I know we all need some closure on what happened. You can't give up now."

"You still think I'm crazy, don't you?" Leo says with a hint of a smile breaking through.

"I think you're under a lot of pressure and – Oww that has got to hurt!" Don winces as he witnesses a heavy blow raining down on Jade from her latest challenger, a lithe blue-skinned female warrior barely bigger than Jade but clearly built for battle as she raises her kanabo to smash it down again.

"Jade!" Leo shouts, unable to stop himself but the cry is lost along with the other shouts from the crowd.

Jade backflips out of the path of the spiked club in the nick of time and lets out a grunt with the exertion. The previous blow she had intercepted with her katana and her arms were still feeling slightly numb from the shockwaves that had rippled down them. Sensing another blow coming Jade swiftly drops to a crouch and chances a leg sweep. Her leg finds purchase with the alien's slender ankle bone sending her opponent crashing to the ground. The blue female leaps back onto her feet then manages to send a forceful kick towards Jade's abdomen making her gasp as she blocks the hit with her already sore arms.

"You are out of your depth here little one. Let me deal the final blow, I will make it look honourable," The woman proffers with a smirk.

Jade tightens her grip on her swords and attempts to clear her mind, drowning out the taunts. She edges backwards towards the narrow end of the section and slides her foot behind her.

"Backing away will not help you little one!" The alien calls smugly as she hefts her kanabo above her head.

Jade takes a deep breath and closes her eyes letting her other senses take over. She pushes off in a burst of fluid movement using every ounce of speed contained within her limbs barely giving the female warrior chance to bring her club down. Jade brings up her right sword to bite into the wood sending a few small spikes flying free and locking her arm into position. She opens her eyes to take in the kanabo wielder's shocked expression before bringing her other sword around to deliver a cutting side blow. Jade squeezes her eyes shut against the glare of her opponent being whisked away to the recovery area.

"Woohoo! She did it!" Mikey hollers along with Raph and Don's clapping.

Leo cheers and waves to Jade who grins and bows, before he slumps back into his seat.

Usagi catches his friend's weary expression. "Do not worry Leonardo-san, even Gennosuke would not wager against your daughter."

"I just don't know how Master Splinter did it all these years," Leo muses as he looks towards where his Sensei is seated.

Usagi frowns. "I am not following you my friend."

"He let us fight our own battles," Leonardo explains, "I've always been there, fighting alongside her. It's hard to let go."

"Dude," Mikey starts from Leo's other side, "We were doing all kinds of crazy stuff when we were Jade's age and we took on the Shredder! It's like Sensei says, you gotta trust in your teaching. She's gonna be fine. Chill," He shrugs.

"Right, chill," Leo replies rolling his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Honoured guests of the Nexus," The Daimyo stands and calls out to the audience, "The Battle shall resume after we give our semi-finalists a well-deserved rest," He turns to the remaining combatants, "You have done well warriors, make your preparations for the finals and Gyoji will see to your needs."

The Daimyo nods to Splinter and motions for Ue-Sama to follow him inside. Ue-Sama shakes his head and helps Splinter to his feet before returning to his position overlooking the ring. He spies Jade as she is being whisked away from the arena and underneath the palace to the rest area. She rolls her eyes at him dramatically and fakes a yawn which turns into a giggle when she sees Ue-Sama stifle a laugh of his own whilst trying to maintain an air of dignity.

"There's my chance," Leo states calmly. No one stops him this time when he exits his seat and makes for the palace, his focus unwavering from Ue-Sama.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ue-Sama, wait up!" Leo shouts into the hallway. Ue-Sama turns, surprised to see Leonardo approaching and stops in his tracks. "I need to speak with you, it's important."

"Of course Leonardo," Ue-Sama replies bowing his head humbly, "I think perhaps I should have spoken with you before."

Leo grits his teeth and folds his arms. "Go on."

"I…" Ue-Sama sighs and he swallows hard as he looks to Leonardo for reassurance, "You must understand I have not spoken these words to Jade."

Leo offers no assurances and his tone fills with ice as he replies, staring the young man out. "I don't expect you would have but I need answers Ue-Sama."

Ue-Sama drops to one knee, "I am in love with her Leonardo, forgive me for not asking your permission but I beg you to let Jade and I be together."

"What!?" Leo asks, the shock written clearly on his face.

"I love your daughter," Ue-Sama answers looking confused.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Jade's voice whispers from behind her father.

Leo turns sharply to face her but his expression softens when he takes in her dishevelled appearance. Her curls are falling free from their ponytail, her pant knees are scuffed and bruises pepper her exposed forearms from the repeated blocks. He gently lifts an arm to inspect it.

"I'm not bleeding anywhere Dad, I was careful," She says wincing as he lightly turns the limb.

"That's not what I'm worried about right now," Leo replies gently, "You need to let the healer look at your arms Jade, they've taken the worst of it. Why aren't you with the others getting treatment?"

Jade colours and her eyes meet Ue-Sama's for a brief moment. "Um…"

"The healer, now please Jade."

"But Dad I need to –"

"Now. I'll be along in a moment," Leo says firmly.

"Yes Sensei," Jade answers. She shoots Ue-Sama a raised eyebrow and he realises he is still kneeling on the polished stone floor. He coughs and gets to his feet again.

"I could escort Jade to the healer," He offers smoothly.

Leo flashes a hard smile. "She knows the way and I don't think we were done talking."

Jade turns and leaves the hallway quietly praying. "Mom, if you are listening please, please don't let Dad kill him."

Ue-Sama watches Jade leave in despair, this was much more difficult than he had anticipated. He thought if he was honest about his feelings for Jade her father would understand. Leonardo had been a friend to him as a child, even saved his life and encouraged Jade to spend time with him. That Leonardo had been surprised was strange to Ue-Sama, he assumed Hamato Splinter had spoken of last night and that was what Leonardo wanted to discuss with him. But if not that…then what? A sense of foreboding was building within him, he meets Leonardo's stony stare.

"I want to ask you about Quayla's murder. I think you know something," Leo declares.

Ue-Sama tenses and he chokes out his own surprised, "What?" the rasp in his tone intensifying.

"I realise you were just a child Ue-Sama, but I think you saw something that day, something that haunts you even now. What did you see?"

"I saw nothing," Ue-Sama replies through his clenched jaw and averts his eyes.

Leo takes in the young man's apparent unease and rubs his chin. "I'm not sure I believe you."

"Believe what you will Leonardo, but I what I tell you is true. Please do not ask me again."

"Alright," Leo answers as he leans in closer to Ue-Sama, "But until I find out what it is you and your father are hiding from me you will stay away from my daughter."

"As you wish," Ue-Sama snaps, turning on his heel to storm from the hall. He could not bring himself to tell Leonardo about the nightmares but he had not lied, he saw nothing that day. Ue-Sama finds that in his distressed state his feet have found their way to his father's throne room. He heaves a heavy sigh and knocks at the solid wooden door. "Father, may I speak with you?"

"Yes my son, come in," His father answers.

Ue-Sama throws himself at his father's feet. "Father, I beg you to help me, do not send me away again. Leonardo has confronted me. He believes I hold the answer to his wife's murder and that you are also involved. I do not know what to do father, I think Leonardo is right, I think I am somehow implicated," he fixes his vivid green eyes on his father who shakes his head mournfully.

"My son," he says placing a heavy hand on his son's shoulder, "I only wished to protect you."

"Protect me from what father?" Ue-Sama pleads grasping at the Daimyo's robe.

"You killed her, my son. I have been protecting you from yourself," The Daimyo replies with sorrow.

Ue-Sama's face is consumed with horror and his hands slide uselessly to the floor. "No," he whispers.

**A/N; So it's heating up! Poor Ue-Sama, he's having a bit of a rough day. Leo didn't quite go off the deep end but I think he'd be pretty scary after hearing Ue-Sama's confession. I'm heading towards the final chapters of this story and I'm really going to miss writing it, I hope the next idea comes along soon! Thank you so much for reading and please do review, I'd like to hear your thoughts. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer; I don't own the TMNT stuff but Jade is my creation. **

"Dad!" Jade calls out as Leo enters the healing room, now bustling with people.

Leo makes his way over to her and inspects the healer's work. Jade's arms are now neatly wrapped in protective bandages and the smell of witch hazel radiates from them. "Are you feeling okay?" he asks.

Jade tuts, "I'm fine. So um, did you leave Sam in one piece? I'm sort of attached to him, y'know, with all his limbs intact."

"That's not funny Jade, why didn't you tell me?" Leo frowns.

"I guess we only just realised what we meant to each other, I think I love him Dad. I thought you'd be angry. You are aren't you?" Jade replies then bites her lip.

Leo gives his daughter an exasperated look. "I'd like you to stay away from Ue-Sama."

Jade's mouth falls open and tears prick at her eyes. "I don't think I can anymore. You shouldn't take it out on Sam, it's my fault. I should have told you."

"Jade, I'm not asking because I'm angry about the two of you. Remember me saying that the Daimyo is hiding something? Well it's not just him, I don't know how yet but Ue-Sama is mixed up in this as well."

"Are you just saying that to keep us apart?" Jade whispers while concentrating on knotting her hands together, unable to look her father in the eye.

Leo sighs and gently squeezes her shoulder. "I wish I was, but you know there's no honour in lying. I'm sorry Jade, I don't trust him."

"He's a good person dad," Jade answers in defence.

"I hope you're right and I'm wrong," is all Leo can offer in reply.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Inside the Daimyo's throne room Ue-Sama continues to stare at his father in disbelief. He rubs his hands over his ashen face.

"This cannot be father, I was just a child and I could not do such a terrible thing!"

"You are correct my son, the person you are today could not," The Daimyo's deep voice resonates in the empty room.

"I…I do not understand what you mean," Ue-Sama stutters.

The Daimyo sighs and holds his head then faces his son. "You lived another life before this one my son. You were cruel and ruthless. You tried to take the throne from me and arranged for me to be killed. You did not succeed. You had a particular fascination with destroying Hamato Splinter's son after he bested you in a duel, a duel you sought to win by dishonourable means. After so much pain my mind became confused and shut out these events. You were returned to me a boy again by the Lord of Time who took pity on us. It has taken me a great many years to understand these events and the consequences."

Ue-Sama runs his hands through his deep red hair pulling a few strands fall loose from their binding. This, coupled with his desperate expression, gives him the tortured appearance of a madman. "The nightmares!" He cries, "The nightmares are real!" He clasps his father's hands in his, "Father, there has always been another voice in my nightmares, what manner of demon played his part in my destruction?"

"A creature by the name of Drako, you were fused with him when your first attempts at seizing power failed and you were both cast into a dark portal of your own creation. He was eventually destroyed but seemingly not before the two of you committed the ultimate act of treachery by murdering an innocent young woman," the Daimyo answers with a heavy heart.

"Jade's mother, Leonardo's wife…I am a monster!" Ue-Sama shouts and buries his head into hands as sobs wrack his body.

"You are a monster no more my son. Since you were returned to me I have been a better father and the friendship of Leonardo's daughter has made you into a good young man. I only wish to protect that," The Daimyo places a comforting hand on his son's shaking shoulders.

Ue-Sama looks up at his father then he sniffs and takes a shuddering breath. "You cannot protect me father. This has been concealed for too long, I must confess to Leonardo and Jade that it was I who robbed them of their loved one and I will pay however they see fit to make me."

"NO!" The Daimyo commands, "You are not the same person, you will not pay for the crime!"

Ue-Sama shakes his head sadly. "I love Jade, father, I cannot rest until she knows the truth. Please, I must know how my other self and this 'Drako' managed to carry out their sickening act so far into the future. Surely they were already destroyed and this tragedy should never have come to pass?"

"They had the use of both the time sceptre and the warstaff leading up to their destruction. They were capable of manipulating events in both the past and future with a dark consuming power. I cannot tell you how much it troubles me to think they could have interfered with events further," The Daimyo replies wearily as he sinks back into his throne.

Ue-Sama attempts to speak but the lump caught in his constricting throat prevents him. With his father's thoughts echoing in his ears he summons himself into action. Determined the evil presence that had plagued his thoughts was going to haunt him no longer he saw only one way to gain absolution and weeping at his father's feet was not it. He stands and runs his hands over his hair, smoothing the wayward strands back into place. Fixing his father with a glare he draws himself to his full height and marches from the room.

"Wait! Please my son," the Daimyo reaches out to his son's rapidly retreating back as it exits the room, "_Wait,"_ he whispers futilely.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Woo hoo, congrats Lemonade!" Mikey gathers his niece into a crushing hug and spins her around, she smacks his arm until he unceremoniously drops her, "I'm so proud," he adds wiping a fake tear away. Jade sticks her tongue out at him and Mikey feigns offense, "Ooh somebody's touchy!" he teases.

"Sorry Uncle Mike," Jade mutters casting a glance towards where her father is conversing with her grandfather and other uncles. _No doubt discussing what to do about Sam and the Daimyo,_ she thinks with a sigh.

"What's up Jade? Are you worried about the finals?" Mikey asks eyeing her carefully, "I wasn't kidding kiddo, we're all proud of you. It doesn't matter if you win."

"It's not that, Dad thinks Ue-Sama and the Daimyo are covering up something to do with Mom," Jade replies as her hand unconsciously moves to touch the locket around her neck.

"Um," Mikey starts awkwardly rubbing his head, "I saw you and Ue-Sama, I know you like him but there's stuff you don't know about him. He's a nice dude now but man; he used to be a piece of work!"

Jade frowns and crosses her arms. "What do you mean 'used to be'? I've been friends with Sam since we were kids Uncle Mike, and he's always been the same."

"Could you uncross your arms? Shell, you look just like Leo sometimes," Mikey chuckles.

Jade huffs and drops her arms to her sides, her hands twitch with wanting to do something so she settles for putting them on her hips.

Mikey continues, "Before you were born we had a few run in's with the old Ue-Sama or Ve-Sama as he was then. He messed up big time; I mean the guy was seriously nasty! Anyway, long story short he was destroyed and the lord of time turned him back into a kid. That's who you grew up with Jade."

"Why didn't any of you say anything!?" Jade blurts out louder than intended.

"The Daimyo was kinda nuts about his son going over to the dark side, it messed with his mind. We don't talk about it cos after Ue-Sama was a kid again the Daimyo went back to being his old self and we didn't want to set him off. The poor guy had been through enough and Ue-Sama's a good kid now. He doesn't even know all that but if you really like him Jade, well, I figured you should hear it from someone."

"I can't believe Dad didn't tell me and I think it's crazy Sam doesn't know," Jade says angrily, giving into temptation and crossing her arms again.

Mikey's expression turns pleading. "Don't be mad with him, he thought Ue-Sama should get a second chance too. If he'd told you it might have stopped you wanting to be his friend."

"I don't see how-" Jade starts.

Mikey cuts her off. "Ve-Sama tried to kill Leo, he would've too if it weren't for Usagi. See? He didn't want that on the kid's shoulders."

"Yeah, I see. That's Dad all over," she smiles a little then her face falls serious. "What am I supposed to do Uncle Mikey? What if he's right?"

Mikey looks towards the rest of their family and opens his mouth to reply but the sound of the gong chiming reverberates over the Nexus interrupting his answer. He grins when the sound dissipates. "Saved by the gong!"

"You're so not off the hook," Jade replies with a shake of her head and a wry smile.

"Jade c'mon they're calling ya back to the ring!" Raph shouts over to his niece.

Jade and Mikey jog over to join the group and for the first time Jade takes note of the remaining challengers also headed for the arena. She gulps noting the sheer size of two of the competitors and the impressive weapons they all carry. Jade falls into step with Leonardo and her grandfather and leans forward to catch their eye. "What are you going to do?" she asks quietly, "I know you were discussing Sam."

"You must not worry _mago_, we mean him no harm, and we simply wish to uncover the truth," Splinter replies with a gentle smile.

Leonardo adds, "We're going to confront the Daimyo _and_ Ue-Sama after the finals with what we've heard and ask the Daimyo to show us what he knows. If we go together perhaps we can force his hand this time. But I don't want you to lose focus Jade, concentrate on the next round and stay safe," he appraises the remaining warriors and whispers to his daughter, "You can do this but please be careful, they aren't going to make it easy on you."

Jade nods, her throat suddenly dry and hugs Leo quickly before parting with her family to enter the arena once more with wishes of "Good luck!" ringing in her ears.

The last four warriors gather together in front of the large pyramid structure that has now assembled itself in the centre of the arena. Along with Jade stands an imposing brown skinned reptilian male with large, blinking orange eyes, a battle scarred triceraton and a silver fox-like female with a snarl upon her face. Gyoji appears and offers each of them a turn at picking out coloured token from a glowing sphere. Jade opens her hand to reveal a blue token and smiles, _Dad's colour, Mom's favourite. Sure hope that's a sign._ She looks up to search out who has the corresponding token as a large figure casts a dark shadow over her, blocking out the sun overhead.

"Hecckk hecck heccck, this will be interesting," the triceraton laughs flashing his wide teeth.

"Oh shell," Jade whispers, eyes wide.

**A/N; We're edging closer to the finale! Yayyy…ohhh wait that means I have to write it. Ha ha. My plot is giving me a headache so I really hope I manage to tie up all the ends, I guess we'll find out. It's been a real joy writing a battle nexus themed story, they were always some of my favourite episodes of the 2K3 series. Thanks for reading and for the reviews, you make me smile! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer; I do not own the TMNT or anything TMNT related. **

**This chapter is for my sister, love ya frug. **

Jade stares at the triceraton and gulps. This guy was big, scratch that, huge. She flashes a nervous grin at him and he chuckles. The ground beneath them liquefies and in an instant they find themselves stood on the lower tier of the pyramid facing each other. Jade bows to her opponent and the triceraton slowly inclines his head.

"Begin!" The Daimyo calls and immediately seats himself back onto his throne. He rubs his brow and looks to each side of him but Ue-Sama is nowhere to be seen.

Splinter, now seated with his sons, observes the Daimyo carefully and leans to Leonardo, "The Daimyo appears troubled and his son is not at his side as he should be."

"We're going to have to move fast when the final round is over," Leo answers with ferocity, "I won't lose another chance to find out the truth."

"We're ready bro," Raph nods to Mikey and Don in agreement.

Back on the pyramid Jade decides to react before the triceraton can heft his large sword around for a swing at her. This time her opponent did not need to be studied, she had seen a triceraton fight before and what they lacked in speed they gained in sheer blunt force. She runs at him, drops to her knees and slides under his legs leaving him momentarily baffled until Jade's foot finds his spine. He grunts but the kick does nothing to displace him and he whirls around to face her bringing his sword with him. Jade quickly draws her katana and catches the larger blade in her own crossed blades inches from her face. The triceraton slides his sword free to attack again but Jade swings her twin blades around her in an elegant sweep and his metal finds no purchase.

Changing the tempo of her attack Jade twirls the blades around in her hands and charges her opponent letting each swift blow land with as much force as she can muster. The triceraton loses ground as the intensity and speed of the attacks drive him backwards. He regards Jade with surprise as she continues the assault but defends himself from each new strike.

The triceraton huffs, "You fight with courage girl, I'll give you that!" and with that he lunges at Jade, she dodges the jab with a flip putting distance between them again.

As Jade finds her feet the chain of her locket slips from around her neck to land with a bounce on the surface of the pyramid. "No!" she gasps and reaches out to retrieve it, forgetting herself for a moment as she pockets the treasure.

The lapse is all the triceraton needs to take advantage and his heavy sword descends towards Jade's head. Jade senses the air shift around her and twists back towards her opponent bringing the katana up at the last moment to save her defeat. The sound of the metal meeting sings in her ears and she feels her legs give way under the force being exerted. Her arms now aching relentlessly, she groans, shoving the horned attacker's sword away with her own and getting to her feet with a stagger. The triceraton aims a hefty punch at her jaw which Jade swiftly ducks while sheaving one of her katana. With her free hand Jade grabs at his now exposed arm to use the triceraton's bulk against him as she had been taught, pulling him into a throw assisted by her feet to send him crashing onto his back. She raises her remaining sword and the triceraton closes his eyes with a sigh, waiting for the light to take him away from the shame of losing.

A cheer rises up from the crowd and Jade bows. As she leans forward a pain in her shoulder catches her attention along with the sensation of a warm liquid creeping over her skin.

"Oh god, please no," she whispers grabbing at her shirt to inspect the wound. A small puncture slowly ebbs with a deep green fluid that Jade knew to be her blood but had barely experienced seeing. She runs and slides over the edge of the pyramid, landing on her feet with a grunt then looks around desperately for the exit, much to the confusion of the spectators.

"Leo…" Don starts in a worried voice observing the unfolding scene from the stands.

"I'm on it," Leo replies already climbing nimbly over seats and people to get to Jade as quickly as possible.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Leo runs towards the arena exit and catches Jade as she barrels into his arms. He hugs her briefly and holds her shoulder so he can inspect the damage. "How did this happen? The fight looked clean," he murmurs while tearing away Jade's sleeve and using it to staunch the bleeding.

Jade stammers, "I...I think it was when I threw him…I didn't think about the horns," she winces as her father applies more pressure, "I'm going to be in trouble with the tribunal now, aren't I?" she asks shakily.

"No, nobody saw anything, the book isn't at risk and the bleeding is already stopping," he says peering under the cloth with a sigh of relief. He narrows his eyes in disgust at the glyphs formed by the drying blood, "I'll never forgive them for doing this to you Jade."

"Mom had to deal with it, I'll just have to cope," Jade replies numbly.

Leonardo grits his teeth. "I wish she'd been here to train you. Dammit, I shouldn't have let you compete; it's too big a risk."

Jade looks at him horrified. "But you're going to let me see this through right?"

Sighing Leo replies, "Yes, you've come this far, you can't pull out now or the final will be forfeit. By the way what happened out there? You stopped and the triceraton nearly had you, it's not like you to lose focus like that."

"The chain on my locket broke, I almost lost it," Jade answers digging into her pocket to retrieve it.

Leo rolls his eyes. "I know that means a lot to you but it's just an object. No one can take your memories and besides, mom would go crazy if you lost the match over that. Come on, we'll get you cleaned up and I'll go get rid of this," he holds up the cloth displaying a few smudged glyphs.

Jade suddenly halts on their way towards the water pump. "Wait! Dad, who else won, I ran out before they called it!"

"I'm not sure," he replies shaking his head, "I was already on my way to you. They were fairly evenly matched from what I saw, the fox was fast but the lizard guy was quick too. I'm not sure your speed will be an advantage with either of them."

"Good, old fashioned strategy and swordsmanship it is then Sensei," Jade grins.

Gyoji appears beside them and speaks hurriedly, "Miss Splinterson, you are required to be back in the arena immediately for the final round. I trust there is not a problem?"

"No problem Gyoji," Jade replies washing the last of the blood away and glancing to her father who nods in assent, "I'm ready."

"Excellent, then we shall proceed," Gyoji answers and waves the gunbai creating another of his puddle portals.

Jade steps into it and as she begins to sink Leo calls to her, "I'll be there soon, don't win without me watching!"

Jade laughs and shouts back before she disappears, "I'll try not to!"

Leo turns to the small task of destroying the cloth in his hand and tightens his grip on it. His daughter's blood held too many secrets, firstly her unusual DNA and secondly her link to the 'Book of the Shredder' meant that as her blood fell it formed the secret words never to be repeated lest the Tengu Shredder's evil be released once more. He spots a hog being roasted over a small fire nearby and sets his sights on it, _yep, that should do nicely, _he thinks as he casually saunters over to it.

"Can I help you kappa?" The vendor asks turning the spit slowly.

Leo jumps back slightly as the hog's bristled face turns into view, reminding him of Kojima, the assassin sent to kill him many years ago. He hadn't really been fond of anything pig-related since. He clears his throat and discreetly drops the cloth into the flame. "Uh, no thanks, I changed my mind," he replies backing away with a small smile and turning to run back to the arena.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Where the shell is Leo?" Raph growls, "I see Jade down there already!"

"Calm down Raphael, your brother will be here. He would not miss this," Splinter admonishes, craning his neck to see down into the newly arranged tier for the final.

"Splinter-san?" A raspy voice asks.

Splinter turns sharply to face Ue-Sama and finds himself baring his teeth slightly, the days revelations had made him suspicious of the young man knelt in the aisle beside him. "What troubles you, young Lord?" Splinter replies carefully.

"I must speak with Leonardo, it is of great importance," Ue-Sama answers with a bowed head.

"Dude, he's not back yet, why don't you sit with us? He won't be long," Mikey pats the empty seat beside him.

"I…will wait here, thank you," Ue-Sama continues to kneel, his green eyes flicker to the open space below where Jade stands with Gyoji.

Leo approaches where his family is sat and stops in his tracks at the sight of Ue-Sama crouched near Master Splinter. He slows to carefully conceal his footsteps until he is close enough to speak into Ue-Sama's ear and he all but growls, "Were you waiting for me?"

Ue-Sama jumps and avoids eye contact with the turtle's demanding glare. He bows his head with a miserable, "Yes."

"This isn't about Jade is it?" Leo asks folding his arms, "Because I made my opinion very clear."

Ue-Sama shakes his head quickly. "I do not deserve to be near your daughter Leonardo. I only wish to set right a great wrong."

The arena around them fills with noise as Jade's final opponent steps from a portal. Leo turns and sucks in a breath, the female fox stands before his daughter. She had proven to be a worthy finalist throughout the competition, as had Jade, but Leonardo began to fear Jade lacked the cold and ruthless ambition the vixen had dispatched each of her challengers with.

"Let the final championship battle commence!" The Daimyo commands as he sends another crackle of light from the warstaff overhead in a showy display.

"Leonardo-," Ue-Sama attempts to regain his attention but his voice is drowned out by the cheering crowds.

"What were you saying?" Leo shouts.

Ue-Sama stands to face him and to face his past. He states as calmly as he can, "I am responsible for the murder of your wife."

Leonardo's katana are crossed at the young man's throat before he can utter another syllable, the spectators seated around them cease their clapping and sit in stunned silence. Ue-Sama stands perfectly still but his face betrays his panic. "Think very carefully about how you answer me Ue-Sama," Leo seethes, pressing the swords against his captive's skin, "I want to know how and I want to know why."

"Please!" Ue-Sama chokes, "If you let my father will show you it will explain everything!"

"Alright," Leo snarls, reluctantly lowering his swords and pointing one in the direction of the Daimyo, "Let's go."

"Leo," Don hisses over his brother's shoulder, "What are you doing?"

Leo turns to face his family. "Finally getting some honest answers, are you guys coming?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jade casts one last look towards the stands where her family should be sat watching and her mouth falls open in shock, she gasps, "Where are they going!?" Then spotting Ue-Sama she quietly curses, "Oh Sam, what've you done?" A flying claw on a long chain whistles past Jade's ear as she instinctively steps aside and unsheathes her katana. She smacks away the second claw travelling towards her with her sword before the chain can wrap itself around her blade.

The silver vixen smiles slyly as she winds in her chains, the flying claws scraping along the floor. She cocks her head towards Jade. "You seem distracted my dear, I do hope it doesn't affect your fighting skills. I like to win fairly."

Jade grits her teeth, whatever was going on with her family had to be important, they wouldn't miss the final but she owed it to herself and to her mother's memory to see this through. She smiles at the vixen and draws her katana above her adopting an elegant fighting stance before replying, "So do I."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer; I do not own the TMNT or anything TMNT related. Jade and Quayla are mine. **

**A/N; The music that I feel goes with the tempo/angst for this chapter is Fall Out Boy's new song 'My Songs Know What You Did In the Dark'. Imagine as each beat lands it's another blow or part of the confrontation. Also the wording was too apt to ignore for Ue-Sama ('My childhood spat back out the monster that you see')…and I do love a bit of FOB, it soothes my soul. :D **

Leonardo shoves Ue-Sama towards where the Daimyo is seated overseeing the final round of the Battle Nexus Championship. The Daimyo turns, surprised, but seeing the solemn expressions on the turtles' faces and the misery on Ue-Sama's he merely nods.

"Father, you must show Leonardo and his family the truth," Ue-Sama begs.

"Very well," the Daimyo replies in a low voice while he beckons to Gyoji, "Oversee the rest of the tournament, there are matters to which I must attend to." Gyoji bows and hovers over to the edge of the platform. The Daimyo stands and motions for the group to follow him indoors, they file in after him purposefully, tensed for what they are about to witness.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Jade twists in a spiralling kick towards the Vixen in an attempt to avoid the flying claws' reach and lands her foot squarely onto her opponent's chest sending her reeling. The vixen stands, huffing slightly and immediately goes on the offensive sending repeated combinations of strikes and punches at Jade. Jade blocks the blows but finds no opening in the female warrior's attack to retaliate. The two separate and circle each other, both looking to spot a weakness in the other's defence. The vixen twirls the chains of the flying claws and the glimmer in her eye warns Jade that they will soon be hurtling towards her again; she presses her feet into the ground and waits.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

Leonardo's eyes fill with tears as the vision the Daimyo's warstaff had conjured fades. He angrily wipes them away and rushes towards Ue-Sama picking him up and slamming him against the nearest wall. "All this time!" He yells turning from Ue-Sama to the Daimyo, "You knew!"

"Please stop!" The Daimyo commands but his wishes fall on deaf ears as Leonardo tightens his grip on the squirming Ue-Sama.

Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo rush forward to pull their brother away from the Daimyo's son.

"Leo, stop!" Raph growls, tugging at his brother's shoulder. Leo shrugs away his hand.

"Think about it Leo," Don reasons gently, "It isn't _this_ Ue-Sama's fault, it can't be. You don't want to hurt him, it won't solve anything."

Leo's hands drop slightly.

"Put him down bro," Mikey adds as he edges into Leonardo's vision.

Leo makes a noise of disgust and lets Ue-Sama fall to the floor. "I'm done," he spits walking out to the viewing platform. He drops to his knees and bows his head. A warm wind lifts the tails of his bandana and the scent of the Nexus blossoms catch in his throat. The sounds of the on-going battle fade away into the background, "You were right," he whispers.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo

The vixen throws the flying claws with deadly accuracy, Jade leaps drawing both feet underneath her and the claws bounce along the ground. The vixen whips one back into her grasp and flings it again, this time the chain wraps itself around Jade's katana, who tries to free the blades but the chain is wrapped tight. With a wrenching tug the swords are pulled from Jade's tiring arms, one skitters across the arena floor and the other lands smartly in the vixen's waiting hand. Jade falls to her knees exhausted.

"Nice," the vixen smiles showing her small pointed teeth while she turns the sword over in her hand, "I wonder what this glorious blade could do in the _right_ hands?" She drops her flying claws and executes a flip coming to land in front of Jade's crumpled form. She slashes the katana down in an intended finishing blow but no flash of light rewards her efforts.

Jade's hands sit firmly either side of the katana blade above her head preventing it from causing her harm, her father's signature move. She exhales and rams the blade back towards the vixen catching her squarely in the jaw, she staggers backwards clutching her injured mouth giving Jade the opening she needs to retrieve her other katana. The vixen slices the borrowed blade through the air around her but Jade quickly realises her challenger's skill with the katana is limited and she easily deflects the swipes, even managing to get close enough to sweep her leg under the vixen's feet sending her sprawling. Jade bows to the vixen and plunges her sword down as the brief but blinding light expels the losing warrior to safety.

"The right hands indeed," Jade murmurs, picking up the sword the vixen dropped as she was removed and sheathing the pair behind her smoothly.

The spectating crowds erupt in cheers.

A faint glimmer of light appears then fades behind Jade as she bows.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

"Leonardo," Ue-Sama's hoarse voice carries over the cheering masses, "I am sorry."

Leo lifts his head to see Jade standing victorious in the centre of the arena, he smiles, relief floods through him. "I knew she could do it," he says ignoring Ue-Sama as he stands and applauds.

"Leonardo," Leo turns at the sound of his Sensei's voice, Splinter shuffles closer, "I have spoken with the Daimyo, he is ashamed to have kept such a secret from us but as a father I understand he was only trying to protect his son. It was not the right choice but we all make choices my son, you must now choose the path of forgiveness or travel alone on the path of revenge."

The Daimyo stands with his large hand upon his son's shoulder and the other clutching the warstaff. Leonardo stares at them intently, he knew revenge was pointless but forgiveness was also evading him.

"Master Splinter I –," Leo begins but the small flicker of light in the arena distracts him.

"No!" Ue-Sama cries and grabs the warstaff from his father, banging it down onto the ground and disappearing in an explosion of sparks.

Colour drains from Leo's face as the realisation dawns on him, it was happening again. "Jade, MOVE!" he yells leaping from the platform in a vain attempt to reach his daughter.

Jade, watching from below sees her father's panic and whips around to look behind her; she creases her brow in confusion at the intermittent white flashes. Drawing her katana she edges backwards and at the same moment Ue-Sama appears in front of her in a blaze of green, stirring up the dust in his wake.

Jade shields her face from the dust and shouts, "Sam, what's happening!?"

He glances over his shoulder to smile at her, "I am making things right, I am truly sorry Jade," he replies opening his arms wide.

The portal opens with a rip and white light crackles around the edges of the thin doorway, a chilling laugh resounds as a reptilian hand emerges clasping an ornate sword and forces it forward into Ue-Sama. The laughter stops as Ue-Sama slumps to the floor and the snaking head of Ultimate Drako pushes through the portal.

"Sam!" Jade screams and tries to go to her fallen love but Leonardo's arms now hold her tightly in place, "Let me go!" she sobs.

"It's too late Jade," her father whispers, "He did this to save you, please stay back."

Ultimate Drako touches Ue-Sama's unmoving face and hisses, "We did not mean for this, how is this possible? We are one, we are whole and we are powerful! We are no mere boy!"

The Daimyo watches helplessly as his own worst nightmare plays out before him, "My son," he weeps, "I have lost him again."

Ultimate Drako widens the portal further and begins to step through it. Leo draws his katana, now flanked by Mikey, Raph and Don having also reached the arena, they ready themselves.

"This ends here!" Leo shouts, charging forwards but an eerie silence surrounds him. The crowds around him sit still, his brothers stand frozen in their tracks with their weapons raised. He lets out a surprised, "Uh?" and turns in a complete circle to survey the strange scene around him.

"You lot really know how to give a guy a headache. A paradox of all things! The ripples were bad enough," A Brooklyn accent complains.

Leo faces the small man rubbing his temples, his face decidedly grumpy. "You?" he gasps.

"Yes me, who else did you think was going to clean up all this mess?" Lord Simultaneous replies gesturing with the time sceptre to Ue-Sama and Ultimate Draco. "I had hoped the time sceptre fixed everything before but when I felt that ripple, it felt connected to the past," He sighs, "Such a small moment in time. This one was much bigger, this got my attention and it's a good job too."

"Ripple? I'm not following," Leo retorts, exasperated.

Lord Simultaneous sighs, "The ripple, about ten years ago in your time. The time sceptre wouldn't reveal what happened but if it was being used with the warstaff, well, it misbehaves," he shakes the offending item in his hand.

"It would seem my wife was murdered during your 'ripple', that small moment was all it took for Ultimate Draco to ruin my life," Leo answers bitterly and narrows his eyes at his motionless nemesis, "I guess he wasn't finished."

"Oh, well that is unfortunate," The Time Lord concurs, absentmindedly rubbing his chin as the time sceptre begins to emit a bright blue glow.

"Unfortunate!?" Leo scoffs but suddenly his tone turns curious, "Wait…how come I'm not frozen like the others?"

"The time sceptre works in mysterious ways, like I told you before, gotta be twice already. I guess it needed you to tell me what happened but its setting things straight again now. Goodbye Leonardo, I'll see you again sometime," Lord Simultaneous nods and points the time sceptre at the bewildered turtle.

"What? No wait…!" Leo shouts but the blue glow envelops him along with the rest of the Nexus.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

Leonardo rubs his eyes and blinks until his vision returns. A bright light streams in from a window opposite making his eyes snap shut in protest, he reaches out to prop himself up and finds he is laying on a soft surface. His head pounds and he groans trying to make sense of what had just happened and wills for his sight to adjust. A rustle and movement beside him startles Leo, his eyes open wide.

"Did you even sleep?" The woman beside him laughs.

**A/N; Hee hee hee ;0)**


	15. Chapter 15

"Quayla!?" Leo asks his eyes wide with shock as he tries to backpedal out of the bed but only managing to entangle himself in the sheets in the process.

Quayla laughs and leans over him bemused. "Were you expecting someone else the morning after you married me?"

Leonardo all but chokes as he attempts to reply, "I…I can't believe you're here," he reaches over to his wife with a shaking hand, cupping her jaw, "You're really here," he whispers struggling to hold back the emotion threatening to pour out.

"Of course I'm here," Quayla replies, placing her hand over his, still trembling. "Leo, what is it?" she asks carefully, "What's wrong? Tell me."

Leo shakes his head and pulls her gently towards him into a long, searching kiss. He wraps his arms around her waist and Quayla responds moving as close as their bodies will allow. A tear rolls down Leo's face and his embraces turn urgent. Quayla breaks away breathlessly and stares at him with her eyebrows raised.

"Not that I'm complaining, but you haven't done that in years," she gasps.

"Done what exactly?" He asks leaning to kiss her again but she turns away.

"Let go," Quayla answers softly, "Even last night you were so…so…" she trails off searching for the right word and meets his gaze, "Careful."

Leo's face falls. "I've had good reason to be, letting go has consequences."

Quayla smiles at him reassuringly. "I know and I understand it's difficult for you to feel out of control, its okay."

Leo shakes his head. "But I don't want us to have any regrets, 'To regret before is wise, to regret after is futile'," he smiles weakly, _and few people get the chance to do both. _He reaches out and pulls his wife close again, letting the caress build slowly this time. Suddenly he stops and his eyes widen in panic, "Jade!"

"Yep, she's with the guys remember?" Quayla replies frowning, she takes his face in her hands. "Please, I know something is wrong, what's going on with you this morning?"

Leo hesitates for a second before he responds, "I can't explain right now but we need to go get Jade and leave the Nexus as soon as possible."

"Um okay, let me just go tidy myself up a little. My hair feels like it's taken on a life of its own," Quayla says rising from the bed in the direction of the ornate dressing table. Leo's hand clamps around her wrist, preventing her from moving. She turns sharply looking from her wrist to Leo's distraught expression.

"No! …Please," he swallows hard and his eyes drift towards the dresser, he represses a wince, "You look beautiful, let's just go get Jade."

"Sure…" Quayla answers, sounding anything but.

Leo begins hurriedly packing items into a bag and hands Quayla her clothes which she quickly pulls on and turns her attention to making the bed. As she flips the pillows a small box falls out onto the sheets, she picks it up.

"Hey Leo, what's this?" she asks offering the box out to him.

Leo raises his brows, "I don't –," realisation then dawns as he takes the box from her, "Wait, I remember now, I got you a present," he smiles and tries to hand the box back to her.

Quayla shakes her head and waves him away. "I don't need anything else."

He sighs and opens the box with an impending sense of déjà vu; this scene was too familiar and only intensifying his need to leave the place. "Hold out your hand," he whispers. Quayla obliges and he places the locket in her waiting palm.

"Leo…" she breathes, opening the clasp revealing the photographs inside and tears well in her eyes.

Leo lightly strokes her cheek, "Don't cry, here let me put it on for you," he takes the chain and deftly fastens it around her neck.

"Thanks," she sniffs circling her arms around him, "I love it and I love you,"

"I thought you might," Leo replies burying his head in the nape of her neck and closing his eyes for a moment. He takes a deep breath and smiles, "You smell like the blossom on the trees," he adds wistfully.

"Are you happy?" Quayla asks drawing away to stare at him.

"Right now, you can't imagine Cute, but when we get out of this place I'll be ecstatic. Come on," he tugs her hand and guides her out of the room casting a last bitter glance at the spot that had featured in each of his worst nightmares but this time no portal appears.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Raphael groans as he opens his eyes to the sunlight streaming into the guest room and a loud piercing noise. "Would ya keep it down!?" he growls sitting up, "Shell, how much did I drink last night?" he mumbles rubbing his temples.

"Shhh! Raph, it's Jade, she woke up and just started screaming. Mikey is trying to calm her down but it's not working. I've never seen her like this, I think we're gonna have to fetch Leo and Quayla," Don answers rubbing his own head.

"What's up with you Donnie? I know you ain't been drinking," Raph says, observing his brother's grimace.

"I woke up with a headache, so did Mikey and I guess you did as well," Don replies wincing. He leans in to whisper to Raph, "Did you, um, dream anything strange last night?"

Raph's eyes open wide in surprise and he throws his hands up into the air, "Urgh! I had a frikkin' nightmare, okay? What did I say? Please tell me Mikey didn't hear me say something stupid."

"I dreamt Quayla died," Don answers quietly, "Mikey said he did too, Jade won't talk but…"

"Oh crap," Raph exhales sharply and meets his brother's solemn gaze, "You think we oughta check on them?" He grabs his sai and twirls them once before slotting them into his belt.

"Absolutely, I really didn't want to disturb them but this is too weird," Don replies grabbing his Bo staff and sliding it into place on his shell. He turns to call out to Mikey sat on the balcony trying to console Jade, "Mikey, we're gonna go get Leo and Quayla, we'll be back in a minute!"

"_Hurry,"_ Mikey mouths, his face consumed with concern as he rocks his niece in his arms, "Shhh, its okay Jade," he soothes.

Raphael and Donatello reach the door that leads out into the hallway and fling it open to find a surprised Leonardo and Quayla staring back at them. Leo's arm still hovers stretched out to turn the handle.

"Umm, is everything okay?" Leo asks noting his brother's worried expressions.

Donatello relaxes his stance a little. "We were going to ask you the same thing, has anything strange happened?"

Leo fights the urge to yell, "_Yes, my wife is back from the dead __again __and we all just went back in time!"_ But he remains silent and pats Don's shoulder reassuringly, "Everything is fine Don, where's Jade?"

"With Mikey, she's really upset guys but we can't get her to tell us what's wrong."

Quayla rushes over to the balcony where Jade's crying still resonates. Jade's eyes grow wide at the sight of her mother and her crying subsides to small sobs. Jade reaches out for Quayla who picks her up and holds her tight asking gently, "What is it Jade? What happened?"

Jade hiccups between the words of her reply, "I had a bad dream," and fresh tears fall as she grips Quayla tighter.

"We all did," Mikey adds in a sombre tone as he stands and brushes himself off.

"What about Mike?" Quayla asks, stroking Jade's hair.

Mikey rubs his head awkwardly. "Um Cute, you—,"

"Mikey," Leo emerges onto the balcony to interrupt and shakes his head at his brother. Mikey lifts a brow but falls silent. "We're leaving. Donnie and Raph have gone to fetch Master Splinter and the others; can you help me pack up their things?"

"Sure thing Leo," Mikey replies guiding his brother a short distance away from Quayla and Jade to whisper, "Dude, what the shell is going on?" He checks over his shoulder, "We all had this crazy nightmare, Cute, she was…she was…"

"I know," Leo replies quietly, squeezing his brother's shoulder, "We just need to get out of here Mikey, okay?" Mikey nods and sets about the task at hand.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooo

The wedding party assembles in the courtyard of the Battle Nexus where they will cast the portal back to Earth, the water already in place for the chant near an old stone wall. Leo stands tensed holding onto Quayla and Jade, his constant surveillance of the area does not go unnoticed by his Sensei who eyes his son with open concern. Splinter beckons Donatello who edges next to him.

"Sensei?"

"Tell me Donatello, has your brother also had this nightmarish vision we have suffered?" Splinter asks as his gaze drifts towards Leonardo.

"I don't know Master Splinter, he said everything was fine but honestly, he's acting a little strange," Donatello replies looking slightly awkward at having to confess his own observations.

"I see," Splinter answers while stroking his chin.

The Daimyo approaches the group with Ue-Sama trailing behind, his small face pouting slightly.

"My friends," The Daimyo addresses the group, "I wish you did not have to leave us so soon. You are welcome to stay longer of course."

"Thank you honoured Daimyo," Splinter bows, "But we have pressing matters to attend to at home. We are most grateful for your assistance and hospitality," he adds casting a glance at Leonardo whose usual calm demeanour seems to be giving way to impatience. He steps forward still clutching his wife and child.

"My wife and I thank you again Daimyo," Leo says forcing a smile.

Ue-Sama walks slowly towards Jade who tugs on her father's hand and he reluctantly releases her from his grasp. She runs and throws her arms around her friend in a fierce hug. "I had a bad dream about you Sam," Jade whispers to him with her lip trembling, "I was frightened."

"Do not be scared Jade, we are safe here, my father told me so," Ue-Sama beams at her.

Jade nods seriously. "We'll always be friends, won't we Sam?"

Ue-Sama frowns, "Always. I don't want you to go, you should stay in the Nexus, I know many good hiding places," he adds with an impish grin.

"We'll come back soon," Jade replies and turns to Leo, "Won't we Daddy?"

"We'll see," Leo replies crossing his arms. Quayla shoots him an imploring look and he sighs, "Alright Jade, yes, we'll come back."

"Leonardo will you help me with the ritual please?" Splinter asks as he positions himself near the wall and begins marking out the symbols to take them back to Earth.

"Yes Sensei," Leo replies giving Quayla's hand a squeeze before leaving her side.

Raph gently elbows Quayla as he watches Leo walk away. "You're pretty quiet there Q, you okay?" Quayla shrugs, he frowns adding, "You don't gotta tell me."

"He's acting weird Raph," Quayla replies quietly, "Tell me he's not freaking out about being married, I mean it's not that big of a step, right?"

"Nah Q, it ain't that, trust me. Talk to him, you know he's lousy at dealing with stuff sometimes," Quayla cocks an eyebrow, Raph chuckles, "Yeah, yeah, I know - pot, kettle."

The water from the bowl creeps up the stones of the wall and solidifies into a portal. Leo opens his eyes and breathes a sigh of relief. "Come on guys, we're going home," He calls reaching out for Quayla and Jade to pull them through the window into their own world followed by Splinter, his brothers, April and Casey.

They arrive back on Earth in darkness and silence. Leo's head whips around trying to get a grip on their bearings, "Where are we?" he growls reaching for his weapons.

"The farmhouse Leo, jeez calm down!" Casey replies and says to Mikey in an aside, "What's eatin' him?"

Mikey shakes his head, "Dude, you don't even want to go there. We all had some whacked out vision and if Leo had it too, he's gonna be a little nuts right now."

Leo's hands drop from his sword hilts and he feels the texture of floorboards under his feet, his eyes adjust and he makes out the outline of the fireplace. He swallows hard and whispers, "It's over."

Splinter misses nothing of his son's distress and places a hand on his arm, "My son, a word."

"But Master Splinter-," Leo begins.

"Now, Leonardo," Splinter commands and heads outside.

Leo nods but pulls Quayla close first and kisses her briefly. "Please both of you stay with the others," He implores.

"Sure Leo," Quayla replies mystified as she watches him follow Splinter out of the door.

Jade tugs on Quayla's shirt, "Mommy, I'm happy you're alright."

"What do you mean Jade?" Quayla asks kneeling to stare at her daughter.

"In my dream you were gone, but its okay, you're back now," Jade answers.

Quayla notices silence has fallen over the room, she turns to look at her brothers-in-law who avoid her questioning glare. She faces Jade again, "Where did I go?"

"Under the tree," Jade replies innocently, "Didn't she Uncle Mikey?"

Michelangelo shifts uncomfortably on the couch and Donatello stands forward, "Perhaps we shouldn't talk about it right now Jade."

Quayla stands and places her hands on her hips. "I think you guys need to start explaining what the heck is going on."

**A/N; Wow, this chapter just kept on going! I figured I'd wind it all up this chapter but apparently there are a lot of issues to work out. Argh! ;) Maybe one more to go? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer; I don't own the TMNT…damn ;)**

"Sit down my son," Splinter commands from his place cross-legged on the barn floor. A small candle lit nearby flickers over his wise face.

Leonardo kneels in silence and bows his head with gritted teeth. Leaving Quayla and Jade right now was as much as he could bear.

"I had a vision of a most disturbing nature Leonardo, as did your brothers. I believe you know what it was we saw and I trust I am not mistaken when I say it is responsible for your behaviour," Splinter states evenly.

Leonardo raises his head to look at his Sensei with his eyes burning. "It wasn't a vision Master Splinter, it happened, Quayla was murdered." Splinter nods and stares expectantly at his son who sighs and rubs his hands over his face before continuing, "It all started the morning after the wedding…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo

When Leonardo finishes recounting the events of what still feels like the last ten years to him Splinter's face is awash with sorrow. Leo clenches his jaw tighter but it does not stop the frustration building within him from pouring out. "What was the point!?" He cries angrily, "Why do I have to remember everything!?"

Splinter reaches out and gently places a hand on his son's shoulder. "Perhaps my son, you must remember our previous encounters with the Time Sceptre. As I recall the Sceptre reads the minds of those involved to determine the best outcome, do you suppose a part of your subconscious simply did not want to forget?"

"What…no…I…" Leo stutters as he tries to gather his thoughts.

"You have been a father for the last ten years in your mind Leonardo. No father would wish to forget their child growing up, no matter the circumstances. I have cherished each moment with you - my sons and no matter how dark the hour seemed we have learned important lessons and grown stronger for it. Do you still believe your journey to be pointless my son?" Splinter asks.

Leonardo contemplates his sensei's words for a moment, "No, I guess I don't. Raising Jade has been hard but I wouldn't have changed anything except to share it with Quayla. Jade will have everything she needs this time…but it's so much to just accept that it's over. I keep waiting for it all to be taken away again, I couldn't stop it the first time and if Ue-Sama hadn't intervened at that moment in the Nexus I would have lost Jade too. I don't know how to deal with all this Master Splinter, knowing what I know."

"You cannot dwell on what has happened my son, what was once your future is now in the past, we all must move with the current of time not sit still like the stones on the river bed who will wear away in their resistance. It will not be easy to follow a new path but I can only hope this one will bring light instead of darkness," Splinter replies.

"I hope so too," Leonardo swallows hard and stands to bow, "Thank you sensei."

"Leonardo," Splinter motions for him to sit again and he does so obediently, "I trust you will confide in your wife what you have witnessed, do not let this trial come between you or all that has come to pass will be in vain."

"Of course," Leo answers sincerely, "I…" he shakes his head with a small smile, "_We_…will put Jade to bed and I'll explain everything to her."

Splinter nods, "Good, you may go my son."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Leonardo shoves open the farmhouse door and the warmth inside reaches his face. Quayla stands in front of the now roaring fire with her arms wrapped around herself, she stares ahead into the flames unflinching at Leo's footsteps.

"Um Cute, you okay? Where is everyone?" Leo asks hesitantly.

Quayla continues to stare at the fire, when she speaks her voice is hushed, "They're putting Jade to bed."

Leo tries to keep his tone light, "All of them? I was just coming to do that with you but that's okay. I was hoping to have a chance to talk; I need to tell you something."

Now Quayla turns to face him, Leo notices her eyes look as if she might have been crying, he reaches out to her but she moves out of his grasp. "Don't," she chokes, "I know what you're going to say, just tell me, can we stop it? I want to be strong but I already went through this once and honestly Leo? I'm scared. I don't want to die again, not now."

Leo ignores her protests and pulls her into a fierce hug, "I didn't want it to happen like this, I wanted to explain everything myself. Who told you?"

"Jade," Quayla pushes him away, "The guys tried to stop her but I made them tell me what was going on. They all had the same vision Leo, I die. You saw it too didn't you? That's why we left so suddenly and why you're all freaked out."

"It's a little more complicated than that, it wasn't a vision or a dream. It's the residual images of another time stream, one where you were murdered the morning after we were married," Leo watches as Quayla sinks to the floor, he sits beside her and waits until she nods for him to continue, "We buried you under a blossom tree in the Nexus, I didn't find out who was responsible until many years later-,"

"How many?" Quayla whispers, hugging her knees.

"Ten," Leo replies putting an arm around her, "I'm sorry."

"And you remember everything," Quayla states numbly, then adds with a horrified gasp, "Does Jade!?"

Leo shakes his head, "I don't think so but we're going to have to talk to her in the morning and find out for sure." They sit in silence for a moment and Quayla rests her head on Leo's shoulder, he takes a deep breath, "You haven't asked…"

"Who did it? No, don't tell me Leo, no good can come from knowing," Quayla replies.

Leo's answering smile is bittersweet, "You said that before and you were right, it didn't help, it didn't change anything."

Quayla frowns, "I don't understand, how could I have told you that?"

"You're nothing if not persistent;" Leo tries to joke before turning serious again, "There's so much I need to tell you."

"Well, we've got time," Quayla replies glancing at the clock above the fireplace.

"Yeah, I guess we do," Leo smiles.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

The next morning Leo wakes with a start, almost falling off the couch in the process. He rubs his aching neck, crashing out on the couch seemed like a good idea last night but he was paying for it now. "Cute?" he calls out uncertainly, a small part of him still wondering if he'd dreamt yesterday's events.

"She's outside Leo," April's voice answers from the pantry; "She said she needed some air."

Leo sticks his head around the pantry door to find April rummaging through boxes. "Thanks, need a hand?"

"Sure, grab these and put them on the table. There's not much in, Casey went to get a few supplies," she replies handing him various jars and breakfast items before turning her green eyes on him, "So you guys okay?" she asks casually.

"I think so, did Quayla say anything?" Leo replies arranging the goods on the table.

"Not much. The guys told me what you all saw, pretty scary huh?"

"You don't know the half of it," Leo says, shaking his head.

Footsteps echoing above interrupt the conversation and Jade soon appears bounding down the stairs followed by Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo. "Daddy!" Jade shouts beaming.

"Don't run on the stairs Jade," Leo chides gently.

"I won't," Jade promises hurriedly. Leo rolls his eyes; his previous experiences remind him that she will, repeatedly. "Where's Mommy?" Jade asks looking around the room.

"Outside, shall we go find her?" Leo asks reaching for her hand.

"I'll find her!" Jade shouts giggling and races for the door.

Leo sighs and looks at his brothers, "She seems okay."

"She's fine bro, y'know what kids are like. She's probably forgotten all about it," Mikey replies reaching for slice of bread and smothering it with peanut butter.

Leo follows his daughter outside stopping to lean on the porch railings and watch as Jade quickly locates Quayla meditating in the morning sun. Quayla smiles, her concentration broken, and Jade throws her small arms around her with a laugh.

"This is real, right?" Leo asks as Raph rests his shell on the rail beside him.

Raph smirks and punches him in the arm, "Real enough for ya?"

Leo shoots him a dark look and rubs his arm. "Yep, thanks…I think."

"Splinter told us what happened Leo, if you need to talk we're here," Don says emerging from the door and cradling a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, but for now I just want to live in the moment," Leo replies stretching his arms.

"Good idea," Don grins.

Leo steps off the porch and walks towards Quayla and Jade who are now going through some basic katas, Jade's face is scrunched in concentration but she executes each move cleanly. "Mind if I join you?" Leo asks.

Quayla winks at him, "Aching from the couch too huh?"

"It's nothing a warm up won't fix," Leo smiles and taps Jade's elbow indicating she should hold it higher in her stance, she adjusts it accordingly. He falls into position next to Quayla and they find an easy rhythm of moves which increase in difficulty. Leo exhales and his muscles relax into the familiar routines, he and Quayla perform a synchronised snap kick but another movement distracts his attention, he pauses and Quayla does the same wondering what he is looking at. Jade carries on their complex routine after landing her own snap kick.

"I didn't teach her that…" Quayla whispers, stunned, "Did you?"

Leo closes his open mouth and whispers back, "Yes, but not yet," he motions for Jade to stop and crouches beside her, "Jade, when did you learn that?"

Jade frowns and bites her bottom lip as she considers her reply, "I don't know Daddy, I just knew what to do next. Was I doing good?"

"You were doing great," Leo replies, "I know it was scary Jade, but can you tell us what happened in your dream?"

"The bad dream?" Jade asks with a tremble in her voice, Leo nods, Jade grasps Quayla's hand. "I saw Mommy die and we put her under the tree and said goodbye," she sniffs as tears start to form, "Then Sam was there but he didn't look like my Sam he was big, he looked after me but the monster got him. I wanted to make him get up but I couldn't, my arms were stuck," her tears fall in heavy drops, "Th-that's when I w-woke up and my head hurt a l-lot," she sobs.

"Sorry Jade, I know that must have been frightening but everyone is safe, you're safe," Leo says wiping the tears from his daughter's cheeks.

Quayla bites back her own tears and hugs Jade, "Daddy is right, we're all okay, there's nothing to worry about."

Jade nods and takes a shaky breath, "Can I keep practising now?"

"Sure sweetie, you do the rest of the routine and we'll watch okay?" Quayla grabs Leo's hand and pulls him a short distance away where they sit to observe. "How is she doing this Leo?" she asks in amazement.

He shrugs, "Well, I guess we have the time sceptre to thank for it, somewhere in her subconscious she remembers," he lowers his voice, "Cute, Jade may have won the Battle Nexus Championship but we lost the war."

"What do you mean?"

"I'd trained her myself, but it wasn't enough, she made a mistake in the ring and lost some blood. It was a small wound but it was enough to be a problem, I feel like I failed her," Leo watches as Jade flips and lands neatly on her feet, "But if she remembers…I think there's hope."

Quayla turns his face to hers, "You didn't fail her, and it sounds to me like you did an amazing job in awful circumstances. You're a good father Leo and a good sensei. I really hope you're right though, some good should come out of this nightmare."

Leo sweeps a curl out of his wife's face. "I missed you," he murmurs leaning in for a kiss.

"You're not watching!" Jade's voice interjects, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry!" Leo and Quayla chorus, focusing their attention back on their daughter.

"Keep going Jade, we're proud of you," Leo adds and he rests back on his hands with a contented smile. He glances at the farmhouse where his family are engaged in what looks to be the aftermath of one of Mikey's practical jokes, with Splinter and April shaking their heads disapprovingly but stifling a laugh. When his eyes flicker back to rest on Quayla his smile widens and he concentrates on a single thought, _whenever you are Lord Simultaneous, my family and I thank you. _

Quayla leans over to him while still watching Jade, "Are you alright? You're staring," she teases.

"I'm fine," Leo replies and for the first time in what felt like an eternity, he meant it.

The end.

**A/N; That's it guys, end of the road! Thank you all so very much for reading and a special thank you to BubblyShell, Zaruis, Cook563 and Dondena for your support and continued reviews, I cannot explain how much it means to me. Writing this has been a labour of love and I honestly never expected anyone else to like it. I read a lot of negative views on the TMNT having human relationships and children, I do sometimes agree, but the idea of Q and Leo having this impossible child is something very close to my heart. Always believe in the impossible :D**

.


End file.
